


战地情书

by lokied1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokied1996/pseuds/lokied1996
Summary: Thor是阿斯加德的陆军上校，在军营里遇上了隐瞒自己Omega性别成为军医的Loki，他融化了Loki心里的坚冰，两个人在战争中相识相知相爱……





	战地情书

（一）  
Asgard与Vanaheim在地理位置上属于邻国，从古至今一直保持着和谐友好的交往合作，但是某一天，因为Vanaheim新任君主的自大与傲慢，两国的和平协议被单方面撕毁，战争突如其来的，在这片富饶强盛了几百年的土地上爆发，数以万计的Alpha和Beta穿上战甲，套上铁靴，拿起武器走上战场，去捍卫他们国家的尊严，维护自己的安稳生活。  
战争已经持续了一段时间，终于进入了休战期，战士们在军营里除了每日的操练之外，被允许在睡前饮酒，让他们可以短暂的将战场上纷飞的沙尘和融进土地的血液抛诸脑后，于是Asgard军营的夜晚总是热闹而喧嚣的，几乎所有战士都会从营帐里跑出来，喝酒唱歌聊天，聊心心念念的家人，聊暗恋多年求而不得的心上人，聊对死亡的恐惧或者对敌人的无畏。  
Loki却并不喜欢这样的场面，他一个人安安静静的呆在自己的营帐里，翻看着一本砖头厚的医书，没错，他是一名军医，只有在休战期他才能得到些空闲看书，照顾需要长期治疗伤患。他从来不去参与那些娱乐活动，也不和士兵们深交，这是他给自己定下的规矩，生理原因是一方面，但是更重要的是因为，他很可能会看着这些活生生的说着笑着的人的生命，在他眼前慢慢的流逝，而他无能为力，感情用事对一个医生来讲可不是什么优点。  
军医的营帐在军营的最里面，靠近树林，距离隔绝了大部分的声音，所以这里有着最让loki舒适的静谧的氛围，他伸出食指，习惯性的用舌尖舔了舔，然后捻起一张薄薄的书页，翻到了一边。这时他的营帐外突然响起一阵细碎的脚步声，接着小护士Catherine特有的尖细嗓音夹杂着急促的喘息声接连扔进了loki的耳朵里  
“loki！loki！有紧急病人！”  
“好了知道，你去准备一下，我马上过去。”  
洛基匆匆套上裤子，将制服外套披在白色工装背心外面就冲了出去，一路跑到医疗帐篷的时候难免有些狼狈，他支着膝盖呼呼的吁着气平复呼吸，额头上覆盖着一层薄汗，半长的黑发凌乱的散在脑侧，等到心跳逐渐恢复平稳，loki抬起头，他看到了一个拥有着一头耀眼的金发，五官硬朗，身材健壮的Alpha。  
“休战期，怎么伤成这样？”洛基走近几步查看这个Alpha的伤情，发现他的左腿上有一大片的炸伤，血液和组织液从看上去有些可怖的伤口中溢出来。  
“没什么，不小心踩到地雷了。”金发Alpha咧嘴冲loki笑了笑，眼角挤出来的纹路和露出的大白牙让他看上去不太聪明。  
loki瞥了眼他的制服肩章，看到了星和荆棘枝条，然后目光落在了这个Alpha身后站着的，一直在绞着手指浑身发颤的beta小士兵身上，那个士兵，在loki看向他的那一秒里，就突然崩溃的捂着脸跪倒在了地上  
“是我……是我喝醉了不小心走进了雷区，Odinson上校为了救我，才不小心被炸伤的。”  
“诶，你不要这样，我没事不疼。”上校不知所措的站起来，想要蹦着去把士兵扶起来，不过他的举动被loki适时的阻止了，他被loki按着肩膀压回了座位，接着半瓶双氧水被冲到了伤口上，事情发生的太突然，以至于刚才还宽慰士兵的上校疼的叫了出来，这引起了连锁反应，那个小士兵又开始大哭了起来。  
“不知道是谁说不疼的。”loki蹲在地上，用镊子码好纱布，按到索尔的伤口上，伤口处渗出来的血带出来浓郁的信息素的味道，像是阳光混杂着火药，熏得loki有些头晕眼花，他晃晃脑袋让自己蹲的更稳一些，一只大手突然伸出来托在了他的腋下。  
“医生，我看你有些不舒服。”  
“没有，可能蹲久了有点低血压。”洛基不动声色的躲开上校的手，他突然有些烦躁，转头冲那个正在大哭的士兵提高了音量“Catherine，请你带这位士兵出去，不要妨碍我治疗病人。”  
士兵像是被吓坏了，睁着哭的通红的眼睛愣愣的看着loki，抽噎了几下，然后抖着手冲他行了个不太利落的军礼，被护士搀扶着走出营帐。loki又有些后悔让士兵出去了，现在这里只剩下他和上校两个人，以及浓郁的呛鼻子的信息素，令人窒息的环境。  
“你是不是认为我不该救他？”  
loki反应了一会儿才意识到上校是在和他说话，他用嘴巴慢慢呼出一口气，让自己不要吸入更多的信息素  
“我觉得我不应该对你们的行为多加评述，不过从您的军衔上来看，是的，您不该救他。”  
“你不认识我？”上校显然抓错了重点。  
“我为什么要认识您，您要知道被医生认识不是什么好事。”loki完成了包扎，站起身的时候眼前出现了无数的雪花点，他及时扶住了旁边的桌子才让自己不至于丢脸的摔倒。  
“那我自我介绍一下，我叫Thor. odinson 雷霆第六野战军的上校，你叫我Thor就可以了。”Thor似乎对自己这么晚把这个看上去瘦弱苍白的军医叫起来很过意不去“真对不起，这么晚把你叫过来。”  
“Loki,我的名字。”loki收拾着医疗用具，他觉得自己可能有些发热，他翻找了半天，终于在托盘下面找出一只全新的口罩，匆匆戴上“Thor,今天晚上在这里住一晚观察一下，伤口不发炎的话就可以回去休息了。”  
可能是loki脸色真的看上去不太好，Thor坐在病床上，乖乖巧巧的点了点头，犹豫着问道“那你回去休息？”  
“我今晚在这里陪你，不过我要先出去透透气。”loki把披在肩上的制服套上，整齐的系好扣子，这个alpha的信息素实在是太有攻击性，得出去散散味才行。  
Thor看着医生向外走去的背影，制服很好的勾勒出他窄细的腰线和挺翘的臀部，他充满罪恶感的清了清嗓子，鼻尖似乎萦绕着一股若有似无的薄荷叶的清甜气息。  
走到营帐门口，清凉的夜风混着泥土和青草的腥气拂到脸上，loki觉得自己的头脑清醒了一些，他有个小小的问题一直盘踞在心头，像是一小块水雾蒙在他明澈又冷硬的如同镜子一般的心上面，他停了下来，依旧保持背对营帐的姿势  
“上校，你当时想过自己可能会死吗？”  
当loki停下来的时候，Thor以为自己的视线太过赤裸而被发现了，着实吓了一大跳，接着才反应过来他是在问自己  
“不会啊，我觉得以我的身手最糟糕也只是会受伤，而那个小士兵失去的会是他的性命。”Thor边说边有些局促的抓了抓头皮，也不管loki能不能看到。  
真是愚蠢的自信，loki想着，却不由自主的勾起唇角轻轻笑了起来。  
“那你好好休息，我马上回来。”  
loki的声音里带着笑意，连同他磁性优雅的嗓音，不知不觉，藤蔓一样攀附在了Thor脑海里，他像是被什么射中了，呆呆的小声回应了一句，又想到loki听不到，又提高音量重复了一遍  
“好的loki，等你回来。”  
（二）  
Thor在营帐里等了很久，久到不远处战士们燃起的篝火只余下了微弱的火星，熄灯号的声音响起，整片营地一瞬间 安静了下来，loki还是没有回来。  
小腿上的伤口随着血液的流动，一跳一跳的痛着，Thor躺在病床上怎么挪都无法找到让自己舒服的姿势，而只要闭上眼，脑海中就全是军医苍白的，颧骨上浮着不太健康的红晕的脸。营帐外的黑暗逐渐深沉，Thor心里越发不安起来，他站起身，只穿着一件白色背心，受伤的那条腿，裤腿高高的挽起，一瘸一拐的，闯进掺杂着寒意的夜色里。  
夜色深处，Loki奔跑在营地后面的树林里，跌跌撞撞，狼狈不堪，他从来没有想过会发生这样的事情，他因为抑制剂的副作用而减少了使用剂量，却没想到自己会遇到一个如此强大的Alpha，还会因为他血液里散发出来的少量信息素而爆发发情热。他浑身发烫，裸露在外的皮肤即使碰到树叶都足以让他呻吟出声，空气中飘散着浓郁的薄荷味儿，清凉又辛辣，Loki的脑海里进行着一场激烈的角斗，理智和本能都想控制他的身体，理智占上风的时候，他就拼命的奔跑，他双腿发软，不小心被木桩绊倒了，就干脆把泥沙和树叶覆盖在自己身上，尽力掩埋自己的四散的信息素的气味，后来本能又控制了他的身体，他身上又痒又烫，所有覆盖在身体上的衣料都想像是长了刺，扎的他生疼，loki抖着手，将自己身上所有的衣料都撕扯了下来，缩在地上，难耐的扭动着身子，意识模糊中，他像是回到了性别分化了之后的第一次发情期，他把自己锁在狭小黑暗的扫帚间里，几个alpha在外面不停的叫嚣，吹口哨，说着不堪入耳的下流话，扫帚间的门被拍的砰砰响，loki又害怕又难受，却只能自己缩在结满蜘蛛网的角落里，咬着牙默默流泪，直到学校的老师发现了奄奄一息的他，然后给他注射了抑制剂。现在没有人可以来救他了，Loki绝望的想着，将自己蜷缩成一团，来抵抗越来越难以忍受的热潮。  
时间缓慢的流动着，忽然，loki听到树林里一阵响动，似乎是有人在奔跑，紧接着浓郁的alpha气息扑面而来，那个气息很熟悉，像阳光下的硝石味儿，然后他就被Thor抱在了怀里。  
“Loki,你是……omega?”Thor的声音嘶哑，也许是因为太过震惊，刚才那种充满攻击性的眼神不见了，显得有些迷茫和慌乱“你发情了?”  
“嗯……”Loki揪着Thor的衣领，半天才从勉强发出一声近似呻吟的回应，索尔的皮肤贴上去是凉的，躺在他怀里舒服的要命，他把脸贴到Thor的胳膊上蹭了蹭，满足的翘起了嘴角。Thor的眼神迅速暗了下去，野性支配着他啃咬Loki的嘴唇，他整个人都是清冽的薄荷味，是Thor最喜欢的味道。Thor的吻经过了Loki的全身，他将这个光着身子的美好的omega放倒在地上，自己也跟着跪了下去，他那么渴望拥有Loki，就像一个在沙漠中迷失方向的旅人，渴望绿洲渴望水源一样，以至于他没有发现自己的伤口撞上了一块不算小的岩石，血液将纱布浸透，染红了草丛里白色的野花。  
后知后觉的疼痛总算唤回了Thor的神智，他粗喘着，用Loki散落在泥地上的衣服胡乱把他包裹起来。Thor愣愣的看着Loki苍白的皮肤上随处可见的红痕，他不明白经受过反omega信息素干扰训练的自己为什么这么容易就在Loki的信息素中失去理智。  
“快……快来，不要走……”Loki已经彻底被本能操控，死死拉着Thor的手，眼泪从他通红的眼眶涌出来，不停的往下淌。  
Thor直觉自己再面对这样的Loki，可能会顾不上自己腿上的伤有多疼，直接把他给就地标记了，他不能让事情朝失控的这个方向发展，Thor定了定心神，将Loki的头发轻轻撩开，露出耳后被遮掩的腺体，俯下身用力咬了下去。信息素的结合让Loki忍不住颤抖了起来，最终体力不支的晕了过去。  
Thor小腿的伤口不住的流着血，他忍着剧烈的疼痛把Loki抱回医疗帐篷里，见他睡相安稳，才懵懵懂懂的在边上的病床躺了下去。  
Loki是被晨起的号角吵醒的，昨天发生的一切都像是一个噩梦，他清楚每一个细节，却无法控制自己，他犹豫着抬手摸上自己耳后的腺体，上面能清晰的摸到一个齿印，Loki深深的吁了口气，庆幸自己遇到的是Thor,一个足够强大也足够有自制力的Alpha。  
Thor还在沉沉睡着，Loki下床准备例行探查上校的状况，低头穿鞋的时候却敏锐的发现了地上滴溅的血迹，他的脑海中迅速闪现出一个模糊的画面，促使他立刻跑到Thor床边，掀起被子，就看见病床上的Thor左腿处沾着一片血迹，而他的皮肤摸上去烫的吓人。Loki的心脏猛烈的跳动着，慌乱的在放置药物的地方翻找抗生素和一次性针筒，正巧Cathrine走进来，她第一次看到素来淡然的医生流露出如此慌张的神情  
“Loki,你在找什么这么着急?”  
“给我针筒，抗生素，快!”  
有了护士的协助，Loki尽量让自己平静下来，摒除临时标记的影响，帮Thor注射抗生素之后又重新消毒包扎了伤口。另外还拿了酒精涂抹在他身上，帮他物理降温。  
“Loki，你说上校这伤口好好的，怎么说恶化就恶化了?”Cathrine一边收拾医疗器械一边和Loki随口聊着。  
Loki想到昨晚的事，脸上的神色不自然起来，双颊染上一层淡淡的红色“大概是晚上起来的时候撞到了什么东西吧。”  
“是吧”小护士收拾完了东西，抬起头看Loki,突然一愣，然后脖子以上的部分全红了，她指了指自己的脖子，然后嗡声提醒Loki,“医生，你把脖子遮一遮，有牙印。”  
Loki连忙用手遮住脖子，绷着嘴角点点头，等Cathrine走出帐篷，Loki泄气似的一屁股坐到Thor床边，用棉花沾了水涂在他因为发烧而干裂的嘴唇上，又歪着脑袋盯了他半晌  
“等你醒了，该怎么面对你呢？”  
（三）  
日头随着时间的流逝被缓缓拉高，穿过医疗帐篷的小窗口，直直投射到索尔脸上，还沉浸在睡梦中的他被刺得皱起眉头，扭动着身体想避开这扰人的阳光。Loki正支着脑袋倚在Thor身边小憩，也不知是被阳光还是Thor动作的声音惊扰，他眯着眼睛迷茫的看了看四周，接着及时按住了Thor的肩膀，并把手悬在他的眼睛上方替他遮挡阳光。  
“Cathrine?快过来帮我把遮光布扯下来。”Loki试着去够窗户上方的遮光布，又怕自己把手挪开Thor会不安分的再把伤口弄裂开，正巧这时，他听到身后有轻微的响动，似乎有什么人正在门口徘徊，这个时候，Loki理所当然的以为自己的小护士回来了。  
那个人走到窗户旁，笨手笨脚的拽着固定遮光布的绳子，Loki疑惑的抬起头，眼前的人穿着一身整齐的军装，一手拿着军帽满头大汗的对付着绳子，严肃认真的样子，像是面对着一个排的敌人。  
“是你啊……这样，你先别拽了，过来帮你们上校挡着光。”Loki侧身把自己所站的位置让给小士兵，自己过去熟练的放下遮光布。  
“医生对不起，我总是这么笨手笨脚的。”  
Loki有些头疼的看着这个正绞着手指，一脸自我厌弃的小士兵“你来看你们上校?”  
“对，毕竟上校救了我的命。”小士兵边说边倾着身子，小心翼翼的观察Thor“怎么上校看上去，伤的比昨天更严重了，我竟然让长官受了这么重的伤……”小士兵的眼圈又一下子红了。  
“你叫什么名字，士兵。”Loki的音调略升了一些，原本清冷的声音透出一丝难以被忽略的威严，小士兵愣了愣，抽抽搭搭的看向他。  
“我...我叫Louis。”  
“Louis，我觉得我应该让你知道，Thor的伤口恶化不是你的原因，是我昨天发生了一些事情，忽略了对他的照看，才导致的，而且你是雷霆第六野战军的一员，是上校的士兵，所以他会救你，换成任何一个士兵他都会这样做。”  
Louis显然是听懂了Loki话里的意思，虽然眼睛任然红的像个兔子，眼神却坚毅了许多，恭敬的朝Loki行了个军礼。  
“是，我知道了。”  
Loki自己也不知道为什么会对这个小士兵说出这么大一段话来，似乎有些过分热心了，难道临时标记也会在性格上产生同化影响?然而他从没有在医书上看到过类似的记载。Loki晃晃脑袋，试图把多余的胡思乱想从里面抛出去，然后从托盘上拿起体温计，塞到Thor的腋下给他量体温。  
“医生，我其实……还有一件事……”Louis像个幽灵一样悄无声息的突然折回来，吓得Loki手一抖，把体温计掉在了Thor的被窝里。  
“什么事?”  
“我想当医疗兵。”这句话倒是说的异常坚定。  
Loki了然，站直身子，转过身面对Louis  
“想当医疗兵来找我做什么？你不是应该去找你的直属长官吗？等他醒了找他也可以。”Loki指了指Thor。  
“因为……因为我没学过医，想请您教教我，如果是您跟上校说让我成为医疗兵，他一定会同意的。”  
Louis说话的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，充满着对理想的执着和憧憬，这让Loki想起曾经的自己，理想像是一道光，给他许多年阴暗晦涩的人生开辟出一条光明的小道，哪怕窄的只能供一人通行。  
“行吧，我会教你一些简单的急救常识，希望你对待伤兵的时候不要把他们当作那块遮光布。”Loki看着Louis兴高采烈离去的背影，叹了一口气，掀开Thor的被子，开始在他完美的肌肉纹理之间寻找温度计。  
“Loki,你这样我是要害羞的。”Thor特有的低沉嗓音在Loki脑袋上方响起，因为发烧，还带着沙哑的振动。  
Loki终于在Thor的人鱼线附近找到了温度计，他红着脸绷着嘴角用酒精棉重新把它消毒了一遍，接着干净利落的塞进了Thor的嘴里。  
接下来的五分钟里，Loki觉得自己体验到了人生中最尴尬的时刻，Thor含着温度计不能说话，而自己不知道说什么也不知道看哪里，，他的视线不自然的转了一圈，最后落到了Thor的鞋子上，黑色军靴保养的锃亮的鞋面上溅上了几滴血迹，深红痕迹边缘向四周散落，Loki的思维也随着血迹向远方扩散，他想到了昨夜游走在呼吸之间的草木气息和血腥味儿，还有他最迷恋的阳光的味道……  
“时间到了。”Thor拿下温度计，装模作样的把它举高，睁着一只眼睛读数“我觉得正常了。”  
Loki从回忆中惊醒，懊恼的从Thor手里夺过温度计，尽量让自己的声音表现的更加冷漠和疏离“37.8，还有点低烧，晚上再给你挂瓶点滴。”  
“Loki，你没事吧，有没有哪里不舒服。”  
Thor终于要跟他聊昨晚的事了，Loki不知道为什么，反而觉得松了口气，拉着椅子坐到了Thor床边。  
“我没事，倒是你，差点截肢了。”  
Thor听完Loki的话还是一脸乐呵呵的表情，Loki看在眼里不由的有些烦躁，他强自压下这种奇怪的情绪，不自在的舔了舔嘴唇“谢谢你，Thor,也希望你帮我保密。”  
“你明白你这样做的危险性吗？如果你昨天遇到的不是我，而是随便任何一个没有自制力的alpha你该怎么办？”  
Loki不得不承认，这位Odinson上校板起脸来还是相当有威慑力的，强硬的气势自然而然的流露出来，配合他不小心散发出来的信息素，瞬间让loki的脸色变得惨白。  
“我已经做好了万全的打算，如果真的发生不幸，我会让那个Alpha痛苦的死去，然后自杀。”Loki的声音从他紧咬着的牙关里泄出“我不愿意被迫成为另一个人的附属品，尤其是喜欢用信息素压制别人的alpha。”  
“啊对不起对不起，我没发现。”  
Thor这才意识到自己无意间释放了信息素，试图去压制loki，而临时标记似乎把这一种压制放大了，Loki的脸色白的有些吓人。他赶紧将信息素全部收敛起来，不停的向loki道歉。  
事实上，Thor作为一个强大的alpha，从来没有在信息素的使用上出过错，只是眼前的这个omega太过独立，冷静，大胆，让他产生了前所未有的占有欲和保护欲。他好像Thor贫瘠的情感荒漠里突然出现的一支蔷薇，连身上带着的刺也对他有着难以名状的吸引力。  
他想要拥有他。  
（四）  
Thor等到彻底退烧，就回到了自己的帐篷，他毕竟还是这个军团的最高将领，就算心里有个声音在不停的叫嚣着，让他留在Loki身边，而Loki很显然，也不会愿意一直呆在Thor身边。  
“Thor，你最近是不是有什么心事？”Hogun敏锐的察觉到了自己这位上司兼老朋友的不对劲，他没事的时候会皱着眉头低头沉思，然后没一会儿脸上又会浮起一个微笑，看上去既苦恼又甜蜜。  
“Thor,没什么好苦恼的，Vanaheim的战斗力根本不值得你担心。”Volstagg从身边随便找了把冲锋枪，单手举起，朝敌国的方向打了几记空枪。  
Fandral摇了摇头，把枪从Vosltagg手上接过来“朋友，不要冲动，战争从来不会成为我们勇敢的Odinson上校的烦恼源泉。我猜，你应该是对什么人动心了吧。”  
Thor看着Fandral脸上自信的笑容，突然想到自己也许可以寻求他这个阅人无数的花花公子的帮助。Thor腾的从座位上站起来，先将其他两个多余的人赶出去，再几步走回了Fandral面前。  
“可是他好像没这个意思。”Thor说着，整张脸垮了下来，看上去沮丧的要命“你能帮我吗？”  
“你先告诉我，他是个什么样的人。”  
“他是一个与众不同的人，他是我见过最独立最聪明也是最好看的o……beta”Thor因为话语里的急转弯，差点咬掉自己的舌头，他有些埋怨自己的掉以轻心，毕竟他答应过Loki不能告诉任何人，这是他们之间的小秘密。  
“你说的不会是Loki吧……”  
“你认识他？什么时候？我怎么不知道？”Thor说话的声音不知不觉大了起来，这时候随便找个人，都能听出他语气里满满的酸意，除了他自己。  
Fandral上前拍了拍Thor的肩膀，试图安抚他，却被Thor扭着身子躲开了，他知道这位外表健壮刚强的上校其实骨子里相当的孩子气，只能无奈的解释道：“我上次不是中弹了吗，在Loki那儿住了好几天，能不认识他吗？”  
“那你也不……”Thor的话说了一半自己也意识到了不对，半路硬生生咽了回去，经过脑子重新输出了一遍“那你也不能不告诉我。”  
“你这语气好像已经标记了他似的，圈地意识也太强了，再说了alpha也不能标记beta。”  
Thor红着脸对Fandral吼道，模范版本的恼羞成怒“你还没回答我的问题!”  
“well,你别着急，首先对他这种性格的人是不能强硬的，你要多和他接触，让他慢慢看到你强大外表下的柔软内心，就可以了，例如…”Fandral摸了摸下巴“对他撒娇示弱。”  
“撒娇？我觉得你让我撒手人寰可能还容易些……”Thor脑海中浮现出曾经那些恋慕他的女生对他做的那些举动，再安上自己的脸，不禁狠狠打了个冷颤。  
“你先多制造一些和他独处的机会，有些东西是面对喜欢的人才会自然流露出来的。”Fandral说着，右手并起两指在额前一立一挥“献上我最诚挚的祝福，愿您成功。”  
Louis和Loki约好了，这天中午午餐时间结束就开始学习急救常识，Loki向来准时自律，不喜欢迟到也不喜欢等人。他蹙着眉头，抱着手臂，站在空荡整洁散发着消毒水气息的帐篷里。距离午餐时间结束已经过去了将近20分钟，而那位小士兵还没有出现，他还有研究要做，并不想把时间浪费在等待上面。  
Loki刚走出帐篷，就看到Louis迎面跑了过来，见到他要走，赶紧加快速度跑到Loki面前，拄着膝盖吁吁的喘着粗气  
“医……医生，别走…”  
“你既然不重视，那也就没什么好说的。”Loki绕过他，目视前方继续往前走，没走几步，制服衣摆就被Louis扯住了。  
“我刚才，被上校叫去了，他说同意我当医疗兵，还让我帮他传个口信。”  
“什么？”  
“他说他伤口疼，想让医生去他那里给他换药。”Louis一本正经的说着，Loki却越听越觉得违和，他翻了个白眼，心里却浮起一丝奇异的感觉，像是羽毛搔在脸上，轻轻软软的，嘴角也随着这种微妙的感觉微微向上翘起。  
“知道了，既然你确实有理由，我也不好罚你，但是下次不要迟到，明白了吗？”Loki的身高很高，由上自下看着Louis，自带着冰凉的威压，Loki说话的时候，Louis只敢看着前方不远处杂草堆里开出的白色雏菊，等到话音暂停，短暂的静默里，他恭敬的行了个军礼  
“是的，医生。”  
在军营里，最高长官的营帐一直是个特殊的地方，士兵们对这里通常都抱着既渴望又敬畏的表情，因为进入这里的背后可能代表着某种荣誉，或是耻辱，可惜，军人们在乎的东西，似乎对Loki这个军医没什么太大的影响力，他提着药箱站在营帐门口的时候，脑子里想的只是Thor本人和他身上的硝石味儿。这让Loki踟蹰了起来，他仰头看了看天空，墨水一样的蓝黑色匀称的渲染着，月亮高悬在角落里，散发出的清冷光线落在Loki的脸上，他的神色肉眼可见的松弛了下来，低头，走了进去。  
Thor正在他的军事地图上做着标记，听到脚步声立刻警觉的转过身，眼神冷的像是霎时间聚起了寒冰。  
“上校，晚上好。”  
冰瞬间化成了水，Thor看着眼前的Loki，眼神晶亮，里面盛满了惊喜“Loki!我真高兴你来了。”  
“你让Louis来传口信，我能不来？”Loki没敢去对上Thor的眼睛，只把药箱放到桌上，把需要用到的用具一样样的摆放出来“坐下，自己把裤子卷起来。”  
Thor听话的乖乖坐下，将笔挺的制服裤子高高的卷至膝盖，军靴上的血迹还没被擦掉，变成了一块难看的红褐色痕迹，Loki蹲下身时正好看到了它，嫌弃的别开脸。  
“怎么不擦掉？”  
“太忙，忘了。”  
Loki叹气，随便扯出块棉花，粘上酒精帮Thor把血迹抹掉。  
“你说伤口疼，怎么个疼法？扯痛还是钝痛？”Loki扶着Thor的腿拆绷带，微凉的指尖一碰上Thor的皮肤，就感觉到Thor浑身一颤，而Loki的身体里也升腾起一股子欲望，由腺体处迸发开来，与此同时，空气里散溢开他们两个人信息素混合在一起的奇异气味，热烈和冷清和谐的融合，让人恍惚的同时又心生向往。Loki手脚极快的帮Thor包扎完毕，一抬头就看到Thor的裤裆紧紧的绷着，他迅速起身，把所有东西都混乱的扔到箱子里，他得赶紧走了。  
“Loki...你能帮帮我吗？现在只有你能帮我。”Thor握住Loki的手腕把他拉到面前面对自己，他的眼角往下垂，配上他音调起伏的语句，让人感觉诚恳又可怜“用手就可以了，只是朋友间的帮助？你知道的，在标记消失之前，其他人都对我没用，我...我也可以帮你……”  
Thor说到最后声音渐渐小了下去，与之相反的是他逐渐变红的脸。Loki低头看了看自己变得紧绷的裤子，在心里狠狠咒骂了一遍，该死的临时标记，该死本能，该死的Thor...  
“来吧，把裤子脱了。”  
Loki对于决定了的事向来干脆，即使他被Thor尺寸惊人的东西吓了一大跳。Thor带Loki一起坐到了属于他的床上，Loki一脸坚毅的用双手握住Thor的前端，那里已经因为暴涨的性欲而涨的黑紫，青筋狰狞的蜿蜒盘踞在上面，看上去有些吓人，Loki怔怔看着，艰难的吞咽了一下口水，双手交错着上下套弄起来，没一会儿就觉得虎口和手腕都酸疼起来。  
Thor的视线从Loki漂亮却僵硬的面部逐渐下移，带着刺的视线一路撩过他挺立着的白皙的脖颈，微张领口下精致的锁骨，最后落到了他放在自己阴茎上的修长的手指，Thor小腹一紧，分身又涨大了一些。  
“你这人……怎么这么难伺候”Loki加快了套弄的频率，同时增加了一些自己释放在空气中的信息素，试图刺激Thor快些释放。信息素的作用立竿见影，不过也产生了不小的副作用，Thor的眼睛红了，沉浸在快感中的Alpha发出满足的哼声,手却也不老实的隔着裤子抓上了Loki同样挺立着的分身，激的Loki握在Thor阴茎上的手瞬间失了力道，重重的一握，拇指刮擦过敏感的铃口，霎时间快感如同浪潮翻到了最顶端，Thor眼前白光闪过，他低吼一声，射了出来。  
乳白色液体淋漓了一地，还有些沾到了Loki的裤子上，不过Loki也顾不得在意这些，他裤子的前面晕开了一片湿迹，后面也湿的一塌糊涂，他瞥了还在高潮的余韵里呼呼喘气的Thor一眼，别扭的站起来，把自己的制服外套脱下来围在腰，遮住自己狼狈的下身  
“对不起，我刚才又失控了，你总是能让我失控”Thor似乎对自己很失望，攥成拳头的手一下一下的砸着坚硬的木板床。  
Loki觉得自己应该安慰安慰他，至少部分的他是这样想的，即便他才是吃亏的那方，他边整理他临时围裙的下摆，边宽慰道:“这回不是你的错，是我不小心把信息素释放多了。”  
“那让我帮你吧，你看上去很不舒服。”  
“不了，我回去自己处理一下就好。”Loki心里清楚，Thor的自制力在自己身上并不是那么管用，再帮估计所有的一切都会脱离轨道往迷雾遍布的荒野疾驰而去，那样太吓人了。  
“Loki!……你没有什么别的想跟我说？”Thor第一次对自己的Alpha魅力产生怀疑。  
“伤口不要碰水，少走动，避免剧烈运动，过几天我让Louis来帮你换药。”  
“你不来吗？”  
“不。”再来也不知道会发生什么，Loki不喜欢这种失控的感觉。  
“你还有什么想说的吗？……关于刚才……”  
Loki愣住了，摸着下巴想了会儿，一本正经的张嘴“你的包皮割的很漂亮？看上去医生的技术很熟练。”  
Thor:“……”  
Loki:“……对不起我先走了。”  
Thor朝Loki点了点头，迷茫的独自坐在床上沉思，他觉得自己可能永远都看不透Loki，但是…Thor笑了起来，Loki连慌张的样子都可爱的要命，听说当一个人觉得另一个人可爱的时候，就已经无可救药了，那么他大概已经义无反顾的进入了这个地步。  
那就无可救药一次吧  
（五）  
已经好几日没有出过太阳了，天色灰蒙蒙的，倒是没什么乌云，但是这种代表着尘埃以及硝烟的颜色总是容易像一层薄薄的翳覆在心上，让所有的所见所闻都蒙上焦虑，烦躁，苦恼的滤镜。沉浸在这种氛围的军营总是看起来特别安静，娱性节目不知道从何时起被禁止了，没有人说笑也没有人举着酒杯高歌，而在这背后，打架斗殴事件渐渐多了起来，似乎在这种沉郁肃穆的环境里，唯有拳头才能代替声带，去发泄出纠缠成线团的情绪。  
Loki刚处理完一个鼻梁被打断的士兵，早上还有一个大牙被打落，一个嘴角被打裂的，他的白大褂上被染上了污血，深色的静脉血干涸之后凝成了红褐色的斑痕，还散发着淡淡的血腥气，熏的人胸口发闷。  
“Cathrine，你把这里收拾一下，我出去透透气。”  
Loki给自己换了件干净的白大褂，双手插着口袋，在营地里漫无目的的散步，这样的天色让他想起了些以前的事，想起了那个位于背阴的山脚处，他生活了近十年的地方—一家私立孤儿院。他在那里度过了自己本该在父母的怀抱里撒娇，幻想童话和超级英雄的童年生活。那里长年见不到阳光，古旧的外墙攀满了爬山虎，花园里只有满地的杂草和带刺的荆棘，他曾经因为在花园里疯跑而被荆棘划破了脸，他记得红色的血珠滴落到深绿色的荆棘上，红色散开，渗进植物的纹理里融成一片深褐色骇人的印记，为此他被孤儿院的管理人员关了禁闭，他不记得那个人的名字了，也可能是刻意忘记的，但是他苍白的僵硬的脸即便在Loki离开了那里之后的几年里，也会出现在他的梦境里，在那个没有人情味儿的环境生存，Loki慢慢学会收起自己的性子，他总是穿着洗的死白的睡袍，蜷在自己狭窄的铁架床上看书，养成了或许在大多数人眼里孤僻又古怪的性子。  
人们永远渴望自己得不到的东西，之于Loki，对阳光的追逐像是刻在他骨子里的本能，当他终于能够走出那份阴暗，见到了明亮的温暖的阳光的时候，Loki开始贪恋它，这种最极致的光明，最纯粹的热源，似乎可以驱散心里时不时出现的消极情绪，只要阳光存在，黑暗就不会再像一个潜伏在任何地方的巨大怪兽，不会张开它的血盆大口将他吞噬殆尽，那他就还可以相信生活相信未来，凭借着对阳光的信念继续苟延残喘下去。  
Loki出神想着，不知不觉走到了Thor的帐篷门口，守卫士兵的眼睛齐刷刷的看向他，眼神里头有疑惑有询问，Loki恍然回过神来，温和的勾起嘴角冲正准备进去通报的士兵轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我只是正好经过，不用去打扰你们长官了。”

Loki说完就转身离去，他发现自己对阳光的追逐已经延伸开了，尤其是这样灰惨惨的天气，他开始想念所有和阳光的感觉相似的事物，比如金灿灿的头发，比如大多数时候都温暖的像阳光的信息素，比如勇敢坦荡的性格，比如Thor.Odinson这个人……  
Thor在帐篷里紧张的做着战略部署，他在昨天接到了被情报处半路拦截的敌方情报，说Vanaheim的第九陆军团要在两天后对他们进行攻击。  
第九陆军团是Vanaheim最为英勇的军团，里面的所有士兵都是抱着必死的决心上的战场，没有逃兵，也不会投降，只要遇上了便只能拼个你死我活，不死不休。  
“真倒霉，竟然是我们对上那个刺头团。”Fandral抱着手臂，看着面前沙盘上插着的旗子，眉头紧紧的蹙了起来。  
“怕他们干什么，他们那边的人一个个长的瘦瘦小小的，我一个人就可以打十个。”  
“好了，吃你的东西去吧。”Fandral随手拿了个黑麦面包塞进Volstagg的嘴里“正面对战肯定是不行了，我们的人数没他们多，热兵器没估计错的话数量相当，但是他们的士兵是被下了死命令的，我们总不可能让士兵们不顾生死的去打仗，这不人道也不现实。”  
“你说的对，我们要尽量减少伤亡，硬碰硬不行，让我想想。”Thor举着代表他们这方的旗子斟酌着在沙盘上方画着不规则的图形。  
要是换作几年前的Thor，他一定也会像Volstagg一样只知道用武力去镇压敌人，但是残酷的战争让Thor成长了，他可以不把自己的生死放在心里，但是那些因为指挥者领头者的冒进而死亡的士兵们，他们的遗憾，他们家人的思念都会像一个又一个的砝码，逐渐摧毁Thor原本平衡的精神世界。  
帐篷外忽然传来说话的声音，虽然很轻，但是仍然被Thor因为集中注意力而敏锐起来的听力给捕捉到了，那声线像大提琴拉出的奏鸣曲一样优雅低沉，空气中隐隐飘来一股子清冽的薄荷味，这些轻而易举的夺走了Thor全部的注意力，只有Loki才拥有的能力。  
“刚才是有人来找我吗？”Thor等说话声停止就把守卫叫了进来，他努力绷着嘴角才不让自己在下属面前表现的威严全失。  
“上校，刚才是军医，他说他只是散步经过，叫我们不要向您通报。”  
“嗯知道了，你出去吧。”士兵一退出去，Thor就一边大笑一边在原地蹦了起来，全无刚才排兵布阵的时候严肃认真的样子，Fandral了然的翻了个白眼，Hugon的眼睛瞪的老大，Volstagg的面包从他大张着的嘴里掉出来落到了地上。  
“他肯定是想我了又不好意思说，谁会跑这么远的路还特地绕到我这里散步！”Thor越说越兴奋，霎时间思路像泉水一样喷薄而出，他的眼睛飞快的扫视着沙盘，最后视线落在了两国中线东边的一座小山丘上，他将旗子插上去，想象着它被猎猎的山风吹的四处飘摇的样子。  
将近傍晚的时候，Louis按照惯例去Loki那里学习，这几天的训练任务格外繁重，Loki又让他代替自己去给Thor换药，所以便把学习时间换成来了傍晚时分。Louis勤奋又认真，东西学的很快，而这次是他最后一次来向Loki请教问题，明天，他就要作为一名医疗兵上战场了。  
“我该教你的东西都教给你了，还有什么问题吗？”  
Louis看上去很不安，视线在自己的鞋子和Loki的鞋子之间游走，过了很久才惴惴不安的直视Loki的眼睛犹豫道：“我……我怕我救不了很多人。”  
“你不需要救很多人，你只要尽力就可以了”Loki看着他，目光深邃沉静，Louis愣愣注视着，也逐渐平静了下来“还有你必须学会冷漠，只有懂得放弃，你才可以救更多人，记住我交给你的给伤患分级的方法了吗？”  
Louis皱起了眉头，张了张嘴似乎想反驳，最后又愁眉苦脸的闭上了，重重的朝Loki点头“记住了。”  
“那你回去吧，明天还要上战场……哎，你等等！”Loki突然想起了什么，急急的冲出去拽住已经快步朝自己营帐走去的Louis的手臂“Thor他……伤口愈合情况怎么样？”  
“已经全部结痂了，应该差不多了吧，不过上校要上战场，也不知道会不会让把痂弄裂……”  
“他一个指挥层要上战场？”  
Louis对Loki的质疑有些生气，他提高了些音量，话语里全是对Thor的仰慕和崇拜之情“Odinson上校是我们Asgard最伟大勇敢的战士，他每次都会和士兵们并肩作战，而且永远冲在最前面。”  
“Thor……有没有对你说什么？”Loki的思维一片混乱，脑子里像是有两个毛线团纠结在了一起，半天也找不到线头，理不清头绪，他有些后悔，有些担忧，有些生气也有些沮丧，恍恍惚惚的拼出这么一句前言不搭后语的话来。  
“没有”  
Loki瞬间就被无边无际的沮丧感没过了头顶。  
“砰！”  
一声沉闷的炮响硬生生的将Loki的梦境撕裂开来，他以最快的速度套上外套冲出帐篷，硝烟和火焰已经在不远的荒野里升腾蔓延开来。  
战争开始了。  
Loki快步向医疗帐篷走去，他和死神的战争也即将打响，他必须严阵以待。走进帐篷的瞬间，Loki的用余光瞥见了静静放置在他工作台上的一个白色信封，信封上的名字显示这封信是给他的，Loki的心跳飞速的跳了起来，让他有些呼吸困难，他拆信封的手微微发着颤，缓慢地展开折叠的有些粗糙的信纸，上面只有三个单词，字迹却足够遒劲有力，墨水渗进厚厚牛皮纸里，在句末晕染成一个代表句子未完成的逗号，Loki反复看着这三个单词，笑意从他微微弯起的眼角流露出来。  
“wait me back.”  
（六）  
战争是在沾着露水的清晨打响的，炮弹飞射出去的剧烈振动震碎了数以百计的露水，并且迅速让它们蒸发在了火焰燃烧造成的高温中。  
Louis缀在他所在小队的最后方，他们，正在odinson上校的带领下在低矮的灌木丛之间行军。灌木之间缠绕着锋利的荆棘枝条，几乎所有士兵的衣服都被勾破了，皮肤被划出细小的口子，不过他们似乎都不太在乎这些微不足道的东西--这些最多诱使他们爆一句粗口的伤口，他们的注意力都牢牢的凝聚在一处，那个位于队伍最前方的ALPHA身上。  
Thor.Odinson没有佩带军帽，以至于他耀眼的金色头发成为了这片灰绿的背景里最为吸引眼球的存在，他宽阔的肩背，高大的身材，所有的一切都是雷霆第六军团里所有士兵的信仰，如今他站在阵前，像一位教堂壁画里拯救世人的神袛，有神奇的安定心神鼓舞士气的作用，然后他站到了高处，在冲天的火焰和浓黑的烟尘里回过头，冲所有正仰头望着他的士兵们高举起右手用力向前一挥，像是得到了某种神圣的指引，士兵们跟随在Thor身后，举着各自的武器鱼贯冲进交战区域。  
敌军大概没有料想到，Asgard军的大部队会从侧方的丛林里冲出来，愣神了几秒，才调转方向好让黑洞洞的枪口对准他们的敌人。在战争中，微妙的时间差通常都是胜利的关键因素，最前方的战士凭借着这短暂的几秒，消灭了一大波会阻碍队伍前进的敌方狙击手，其余的士兵则靠着他们的掩护，在战壕和泥地之间重复切换着进攻，躲避，被击倒的动作，一切都井然有序的进行着，他们很快就占了上风。然而Louis眼里看不到这些，他眼里充斥着的，只有雨滴一样密集的子弹，它们有些落到了战友的头上，直直的穿了过去，有些打穿了他们的肩胛，还有些嵌进了他们的身体里，手榴弹不断的在战场的各处炸响，原本因为干燥荒芜而沙尘漫天的地方如今被鲜血，脑浆还有不知名液体浸润，而上面堆积着残缺不全的尸体，碎成块的身体组织和一些暴露在空气里的内脏。  
"这里有人吗，谁可以救救我！"  
Louis顺着着微弱的呼救声，猫着身子跌跌撞撞的冲到求救者身边，好几次都因为踩到可疑的油脂差点摔倒。士兵的情况还算可以，只是一条腿膝盖以下被炸断了，造成制服上满是血迹的伤口都不太致命。  
"我来了，我来救你了，我会给你注射吗啡，这样你就不会这么疼了，冷静知道吗，我会带你回去"Louis一边给士兵注射吗啡一边安慰道，他的声音轻柔里面却透着绝对的坚定，足够轻易让人信服，这是他从Loki那儿学来的技巧，他总是教的很仔细，除了如何处理伤口还特意教会他怎样安抚一个伤患，这非常的有用，受伤的士兵在Louis的安抚下平静了下来，他看着Louis的眼神里充满信任，还有闪烁着莹莹光芒的，名为希望的火种  
"我会没事的，对吗？"  
Louis叫来另一位医疗兵，用担架把这位受伤的士兵抬到运送伤患的卡车旁，重返战场前，他对上士兵的眼睛  
"他们会送你去最好的医生那里，你会好的"  
一车接着一车的伤员，源源不断的被送回军营等待救治。Loki一个上午做了不下五台外科手术，他的肩背和颈椎都酸痛的厉害，刚才Cathrine跑过来让他休息一下，他甫一抬起头，眼前便满是白茫茫的闪烁的雪花点，配合上耳朵里骤然响起的一阵蜂鸣，意识突然像是被架空，抽离出了身体，Loki的身子控制不住的晃了晃，然后及时被一只手扶住了。  
“我觉得你应该休息一下，吃点东西。”Loki扶着额头缓了好一会儿才看清此时扶着他手肘的人。这个人和他一样在军队制服的外面披了件白大褂，他正双手插在兜里微笑着看着Loki，似乎是想向Loki表现出自己的友善，Loki看着他，迟疑了一会儿，然后也回以一个微笑。  
“想必你就是野战医院派来支援的医生吧。”  
“嗯，Burce Banner，上级派我过来协助您。”他将右手从口袋里抽出来，伸到身前，Loki回握住他的手，发现他的手劲很大，指节和虎口处有长年握枪的老茧。  
“很高兴见到你，我是Loki，是负责这个团的军医。”Loki松开手，扶着身边的柜子找了个干净的地方坐了下来，他的眼前还是直冒金星“后面两台手术就交给你了，Banner医生。”  
事实上，Loki并没有休息多久，在Banner正专注于取出射进肺叶里的子弹的时候，又有几个被炮弹炸伤的危重病人送了进来，Loki只能用冷水洗了把脸，继续投入和死神持久的拉锯战里。  
不远处的炮火声像是底色深红的影子伴随着Loki几日的生活，他在工作之余，抽空用葡萄糖或者盐水配上干燥的难以下咽的法棍的时候或者是窝在医疗帐篷某个角落小憩的时候，一直被他掩盖在胸廓深处的情绪就会自己泄溢出来，担忧和恐惧就像是个透明的囊带，将他从头到脚包裹起来，他会不由自主的去想Thor的腿伤是否会影响他的行动，他会不会受伤，会不会被冒着烟的枪口对上，思绪一旦开始就很难轻易的结束，像是在抽空他周身的空气，窒息的感觉让恐惧越发清晰的展现出来，甚至脑海里有个声音在告诉他，等一见到Thor让他标记自己，至少完整标记紧密的联结才能让自己知道Thor的生命是否受到威胁。  
“Loki，你看上去很焦虑？”Bruce端着杯咖啡，走到Loki身边，走到半途像是想到了什么，神色尴尬的瞄了Loki一眼，又把他们之间的距离隔的远一些。  
“大概是在焦虑你发现了我真实的第二性别？”  
Bruce双手捧着白瓷咖啡杯，在光滑的杯面上不安的来回摩挲，半晌才犹豫着开口“你不应该呆在这里，这里对于你而言……不太安全。”  
“这句话我同样要送给你，亲爱的Banner医生，一个危险的具有攻击性的Alpha也不适合当一名医生。”  
“可是……这是我的梦想。”Bruce有些着急的解释着，被抑制剂压制着的信息素不受控制的释放扩散开来，逼的Loki眼前一黑，扑通一声就软到在了地上，Bruce紧走几步上前，把Loki从被血污染成红褐色的地面上拉起来“抱歉，我不太控制的好它。”  
“我见过不少强大的Alpha，但是第一次见到像你这样信息素里全是纯粹攻击性的。”Loki把手按在心口处，感受着自己因为威压而迅速飙升的心跳“这样，我们互相帮对方保密？”  
“好…Loki，我还是觉得你这样……”  
“好了，”Loki打断Bruce的劝说，“如果你非要担心的话，我的伴侣就在军营里，我的安全问题他会负责的。”  
“怪不得你闻起来这么奇怪……”Bruce嘟囔着，端起咖啡杯喝了一口。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”随便评价别人闻起来像块干奶酪好像不太礼貌。  
三天后的傍晚，当残阳晕染出来的血色悄然褪去的是时候，炮火声和枪声都停了下来，两国将这场战役按下了暂停键，纷纷开始清理重新划分的属于自己这边的战场，长官们也同时开始清点人数，也就在这个晚上，一个病人被几个士兵慌里慌张的抬了进来。  
“医生！快救救他，他是个好人，你必须得救救他！”  
Loki像寻常一样带上手套，去查看伤员，他看到一个浑身是血的人，他的腰部以下模糊一片，血肉里似乎还插着飞溅出来的弹片，他的身上还有不同程度的烧伤和割伤，根据他自己的伤员分类政策，现在他就应该果断的转身离去，任由他自生自灭，他呼吸留存的时间长短由他的生的意志决定。但是Loki的衣服被拽住了，然后他低下头看清了这张脸，这张他相处了几日说不上熟悉也并不陌生的脸，此刻他眼睛定定的睁着，嘴巴半张，喉咙里发出呜呜的喉音，像是有很多话想对他说，不过他再也说不出来了。Loki眼睁睁的看着Louis眼中的神采渐渐熄灭，他突然很想知道Louis想对他说些什么，最后到底是满足还是遗憾，这个念头想是一把锋利的匕首，瞬间隔断了他守护理智的准绳，他扑到Louis还没丧失体温的身体上，对他进行心外按压，他不停的按着，即使身体的重量让腕骨发出近乎断裂的疼痛，他疯狂的想要救回Louis，这种偏执的念头控制着Loki的全部，直到一个怀抱拯救了他。  
“Loki，冷静点。”  
Thor从背后环抱着Loki，散发出温和的信息素来安抚他，他的身体很温暖，像是散发着热能的巨大恒星，Loki冷静了下来，他松开了手，脱力般的垂在身边。  
“来个人，把他送下去吧，他死了……”Loki自己也想不到他能用这么平静的语气说出这句话，好像刚才费力抢救一个本该直接宣告死亡的那个人不是他一样。  
夜风肆意吹动着没挂好的遮光帘，发出砰砰的声响，Loki没有再看Thor一眼，只嘱咐Bruce照顾好他的病人，就背对着Thor走了出去。  
“Loki...”  
Thor瞪了眼站在角落的无辜的Banner医生，赶紧跟了出去。  
（七）  
Loki自顾自的走到医疗帐篷后面的草地坐下，今晚的风有些大，夹杂着寒意钻进他单薄的制服里，激的他打了个寒颤。Loki缩了缩身子，用双手环抱住膝盖，试图将自己蜷成最原始的胚胎形态，这种最给人带来安全感的姿势却没能让他好受多少，他的心头还是沉甸甸的，像是被什么重物压住了胸口，让呼吸变得艰涩起来。他的大脑被无数的情绪纠缠变得混沌一片，然后冷意就清晰的凸现了出来，当Loki觉得自己的每个细胞都变成了冰碴，而自己快要结冰了的时候，一件加厚的制服外套被披到了肩上，同时一个喘着粗气的热源挨着Loki坐了下来。  
Thor没有说话，只静静的注视着Loki，Loki可以感觉到他关切的目光炙热的落在自己身上，他的信息素温暖又浓烈，包裹在Loki周身，寒意似乎被慢慢驱逐了出去，血液重新流动。Loki低头看着自己的双手攥成拳再松开，反复了几遍，然后他开了口：  
"我一直跟他说在救人之前，要先顾及自己的安全。我早就知道他这个人勇敢又莽撞，应该在战争开始之前揪着他的领子让他发誓。"Loki的视线没有焦距的游移着，更像是在自言自语，嗓音沙哑而疲惫。  
"Loki，这不是你的错。"  
"你什么都不懂！"Loki突然挺直了身子转向Thor,他眼圈通红，微微发着颤"要是换成是我，我肯定把自己的生命放在第一位，你们这样的人，勇敢无私，英勇无畏，却从来没有想过自己的死会带给活着的人什么..."Loki像是被什么回忆哽住了，他禁了声，眼泪却成串的往下落，他等着Thor觉得他小气自私，等着他和义正言辞的自己辩驳战争中是多么需要无私无畏的精神，然而他却等来了一个怀抱，Thor叹着气拥住Loki，轻柔的拍抚着他的脊背。  
"嘘，我知道，我能感受得到。"Loki的信息素苦涩的过了头，刺激的Thor鼻腔酸涩，心口也密密匝匝的痛了起来。这种感觉在Thor第一次面对出生入死的战友的牺牲了时候，也曾经占据过他的身心，Thor试图回忆这段经历，却不由的瑟缩了起来，这太难受了，Thor想着怀抱Loki的手收紧了些。  
"对不起"  
Loki窝在Thor的怀抱里，呼吸渐渐顺畅了起来，也因此，焦躁沉郁的情绪缓和了不少，他从Thor怀里挣脱出来，也不知是为了刚才的失控，还是Thor肩膀上留下的一块深色水渍道歉。  
"没什么，你好点了吗？"Thor说着站起身，拍打掉裤子上沾着的泥土，Loki敏锐的发现在扭动身子的一瞬间，Thor轻轻皱了皱眉。  
"你受伤了吗？"  
"没事，就腰上擦伤了一点。"Thor看着Loki骤然变严肃的脸，有些心虚的捂住了伤口。  
"怎么不告诉我？"  
"本来想来找你包扎的，看到你那么难受，就忘了..."  
Loki瞪了Thor半分钟，接着面色不善的开口  
＂你等着，我去拿药箱，回你帐篷帮你包扎。＂  
Thor和Loki一起走回帐篷的时候还在认真思考包扎伤口和回自己营帐的关联性，直到Loki小心的揭开他胡乱按在伤口上的纱布，用医用棉签沾上碘伏给他擦拭消毒，Loki专注的看着他的伤口，仔细的像是里面会暗藏什么致命的细菌一样，Thor想要抚摸他，他也确实这样做了，他伸手摸了摸Loki散在脸侧的头发。  
＂其实我刚进军队的时候也只是从小士兵做起的，虽然我军校毕业，又出身军事世家，但是大概就因为这些，那个时候的我狂妄又自大，父亲觉得我太过鲁莽不能当一个合格的军官，就把我扔进了新兵营里。＂Thor说到这里，笑着摇了摇头，但他的眼睛却亮的要命＂我在那里认识了好多人，他们有些为了自己，有些为了生计，有些为了国家，都是年纪相仿的青年，我们那个班很快都成为了无话不谈的好兄弟，直到我们走上了战场，我们一起冲上去的，他们却一个个在我面前倒下，血溅到我的衣服上，我救不了他们，我就想着我要活下去，至少要告诉他们的家人，他们牺牲的时候是多么的英勇。＂Loki静静的看着Thor，看这个男人难看的笑着，眼睛却是红的，他话语里的颤音引发了Loki心里的共振，他伸手捧上Thor的毛茸茸的脸颊，摩挲着他的鬓角，然后微微仰起头吻了上去。  
Loki吻的轻柔，他微凉的嘴唇贴在Thor的唇上慢慢的移动吮吸，充满安抚意味，他的信息素不经意的散溢出来，平和的包裹着Thor。Thor沉浸在这个吻里，沉浸在Loki清冽的却又突然甘甜起来的信息素里，他觉得那些多年来被他隐藏起来的创伤都在被安抚，Loki的味道像是过量的吗啡，让Thor变成了瘾君子，他迫切的想要更多。Thor的信息素一下子在小小的密闭空间里暴涨开来，他按住Loki的后脑，舌头迫不及待的闯进Loki微开的牙关来加深这个吻，Alpha的占有欲让他试图舔舐Loki口腔里的每一寸空间。Loki的舌头不知所措的缩在自己的口腔里，被迫和Thor的进行触碰，津液不受控制的从嘴角往下淌，他觉得羞耻，觉得窒息，他的眼前阵阵的发花，Loki不甚清醒的想着，要是因为接吻而窒息，他一定会成为军队里茶余饭后的笑柄。  
＂停...停下，你得让我...呼吸...＂Loki抓着Thor的头发让他的舌头脱离自己的口腔，这大概是他因为求生欲而迸发的最后一点力气，Thor的信息素已经让他手脚发软，后穴又湿又痒，他迫切的想要缠到Thor的身上。  
＂好...＂  
Thor听话的放弃了对Loki湿暖香甜的口腔的迷恋，转而将脑袋埋在了Loki的耳后，他伸出舌尖，坏心眼的在Loki敏感的omega腺体上轻轻舔着，感受到怀里身体的阵阵紧绷，Thor又掀起Loki的衣服，粗糙的大手在他的脊柱上抚摸，同时低下头重重咬在了Loki的腺体上，清冽甜蜜的味道霎时间充满Thor的口腔，他用力的吮吸着，将腺体吮的红肿不堪，而Loki则一直在Thor怀里面色潮红的扭动着身体。在Thor信息素的强烈刺激下，Loki的后穴不断的溢出的液体，浸透了底裤，甚至已经在制服裤子上留下了一块湿迹，而Thor咬在腺体上的那一下直接让他进入了高潮，精液喷射隔着紧绷的裤子喷射出来，这下前后都湿了，裤子潮乎乎的贴在身上，他的大脑被不断攀升的情欲和身体上的不适给影响，Loki拽着自己的皮带，扭动着身子试图把自己的裤子褪下来。  
＂别动，我帮你。＂Thor手脚极快的抽出Loki的皮带甩到地上，又利索的帮他脱下鞋袜和长裤。Loki的纯白底裤湿答答的贴在他饱满挺翘的臀上，Thor的视线牢牢的粘在了上面，却迟迟没有动作。似乎是被Alpha的视线凝视的缘故，Loki的后穴瘙痒的几乎难以招架，他塌下腰，手伸进底裤扣弄自己湿润的穴口，Thor餍足的看着这一切，看着他的Loki的脑袋抵在自己的胸膛上，苍白的皮肤因为情欲而变得嫣红，嘴巴因为自慰的快感而半张着，他血脉喷张，分身挺立着，已经硬的有些发疼，顶端渗出的液体也弄脏了他自己的裤子。Thor一边脱着自己身上闹人的衣物，一边把头埋在Loki的股间，用舌头品尝他分泌出的甜蜜的液体。  
＂你...你别这样，脏...＂Loki的声音发着颤，尾音上扬，透着别样的憨态，倒像是在撒娇。  
＂不脏，你很甜。＂Thor对上Loki的眼睛，留恋的舔了舔嘴唇，嘴唇上面还残留着不少晶亮的液体，现在他们终于是裸成相见的状态了。Loki的腰很细，却不乏精致的线条，Thor握着他的腰，让他跪趴在床上，把着自己涨得黑紫的阴茎缓慢送进Loki嫩红湿润的穴口，然后缓慢的抽插起来，液体的湿润使一切都容易了许多，然而被异物填满的轻微不适感还是让Loki咬住了下唇，Thor尝试抽送了几下，见Loki没有太大的不适就逐渐的深入并且加大了力度，很快Thor就精准的撞到了生殖腔的入口，柔嫩的入口被撞击的快感让Loki控制不住的呻吟出声，生理泪水一下子就从眼眶里倾泻而出，这一切更是激发了Thor的侵略欲，他大力的撞进去，还在生殖腔的入口磨蹭，却迟迟不肯进入Omega最隐秘的区域。  
＂快...快进去...，艹我...标记我...＂Loki难耐的抓住了Thor的手，满脸泪水，恳切的望着Thor。  
Loki的话让Thor周身的血液再次沸腾起来，他握着Loki的腰，挺动腰身，一下子撞进了生殖腔，生殖腔里遍布的敏感的腺体让Loki脚趾蜷缩，又一次进入了高潮，而Thor也万分享受被温暖柔软的生殖腔包裹的感觉，他的阴茎慢慢胀大，最终成结，让他们的联结固定在了一起，在这期间，Thor一直在亲吻Loki，亲吻他形状好看的蝴蝶骨，亲吻他覆着细汗的脊柱，亲吻他凹陷的腰窝。Thor的精液缓慢而持续的注入Loki的生殖腔里，Loki感受到滚烫的液体注进他的身体，一股接着一股，像是不会结束一样，很快他就觉得小腹鼓涨，整个人疲劳的厉害，而体内那个卡在那儿的大结也恢复了原来的大小。  
＂Loki，你是我的了。＂Loki在昏睡之前听到Thor沙哑的嗓音低沉的嗓音这么说道，我不会属于任何人，他想，但是他很乐意和Thor有世界上最紧密的联结。  
大概是因为，他爱他。  
（八）  
"Thor，你怎么还不起来，你……我的老天"Fandral在停战的第二天早晨开始怀疑自己是不是在和敌人搏斗的时候砸伤了脑袋，脑震荡引发了幻觉，不然他怎么能看到自己的Alpha上司赤裸着上身，怀里还拥着前些日子还念叨着追求不到的军医Loki。Fandral为了更快的适应现状，做了几个深呼吸，然而当两种截然不同的信息素纠缠着钻进他的鼻腔的时候，他觉得自己的头也开始晕了，也许等Loki醒了的时候应该让他给自己做脑震荡治疗，之后他就会发现这一切都是他潜意识里的幻象。  
"Fandral,你怎么进来了？"Thor的视线凌厉，一边瞪视闯进自己领地的Fandral,一边用毯子仔细包裹住Loki裸露在外的每一寸皮肤。  
"我来让你去确认伤亡名单"Thor像是一头守护领地和伴侣的野兽，正在试图释放出更多的信息素来对Fandral造成威压，Fandral被激的心头狠狠一跳，主动往后退了几步，看来不是幻觉"Loki是个Omega?你标记他了？"  
"是。"Thor的脸色又冷了几分"我希望你可以帮我们保密。"  
"我当然会保密，但是我们军队里还有其他的Alpha，万一他们去看病的时候闻出来了呢？你们两个还真是草率的可以。"Fandral说着往营帐外瞟了眼，操练时间上校的帐篷附近倒是没有什么人。  
"被标记的Omenga不适合用抑制剂，不过我听说有种Beta香水，可以遮盖信息素的味道，你能帮我弄点来吗？"Thor看着Loki的睡颜，方才的敌意消散的一干二净，只剩下沾染了担忧的满目柔情，Fandral被酸的抱着手臂翻了个白眼。  
"我那里刚好有一些，马上拿过来给他，你们也该起床了。"  
"诶，你用Beta香水干什么？"Thor好奇的叫住转身欲走的Fandral  
"漂亮的Beta姑娘有时候只会对同类放下戒心，她们不太喜欢强势的Alpha。"  
"有道理"Thor认同的点着脑袋，显然对Fandral在情感领域的认识又上了一个台阶"Fandral，好兄弟，以后我会多请教你的。"  
"还是算了吧"Fandral小声嘟囔着，朝Thor挥了挥手，赶紧走了出去，Thor可比他效率高多了。  
"可我还是喜欢你这样的。"Fandral甫一离开，Loki就睁开了眼睛，大概是因为刚睡醒，他的声音听上去软软糯糯的，他伸手揉了揉眼睛，迷糊的看着Thor，因为前一夜的亲吻还有些红肿的嘴唇弯起一个好看的弧度"早。"  
"对不起，是不是我把你吵醒了。"  
"没有，其实我早就醒了。"Loki挪了挪身子，在Thor坚实的胸膛上找了个最舒适的位置靠着，仰头盯着Thor胡子拉碴的下巴"你千万不要跟Fandral学，那些甜言蜜语听起来太糟糕了。"  
"可是我不懂浪漫，有时候说话也直来直去的，我的朋友们老是说我只知道打仗。"  
"你还挺了解自己的。"Loki轻声笑着，伸出双手勾住Thor的脖子"可你已经是我的Alpha了。"  
Thor被满满当当的幸福感狠狠击中了灵魂，并且贯穿了他的身体，他晕乎乎的看着自己怀里像只漂亮的小黑猫一样的Loki，忍不住低下头吻住了他，Thor轻柔的含住Loki柔软的唇瓣，缓慢的吮吸舔舐，Loki顺从的回应着，这个吻缱绻而缠绵，像是又一个绮丽非常的梦，直到军靴踏在地面的脚步声毫不留情的将Thor唤醒。  
"你们能不能克制一下!"Fandral丢下了这么一句话，以及一瓶Beta香水，就飞也似的离开了这对可怕的情侣。  
"我也该回去了，还有很多病人需要照顾。"Loki说着套上了Thor准备在床头的干净的制服，意外的合身"你这衣服哪里来的?"  
短暂的沉默，Loki有些奇怪的看向坐在床上有些不知所措的Thor"怎么了?"  
"咳咳，Fandral教我的，以防万一。"Thor见Loki的脸色正在向阴沉过度，连忙补充道："我以后在这方面不听他的了。"  
"行了。"Loki收拾妥当后，又将香水喷洒在自己身上，尤其是腺体处，更是喷洒了多次，直到Thor反复保证他现在只是一个长相迷人但是闻起来相当普通的Beta的时候，他才停止使用那瓶看上去少了许多的香水，转而俯身在Thor的唇上轻轻啄了口"我走了。"  
Loki回到医疗帐篷的时候，Bruce正在替一个截肢病人清洁伤口，他在血污和脓水中抽空抬起头瞟了眼Loki，便重又低下头去，不轻不重的哼了声。  
"你来的还挺早。"  
"对不起，有点私事耽搁了。"Loki习惯性的洗完手，就走到Bruce身边"需要我帮忙吗?"  
"那边那个烧伤病人归你。"Loki走过的瞬间，带起的一阵风飘到了Bruce的鼻子里，压住了药水味和血腥味的几秒里，他闻到了一股浅淡的近乎Beta的气味，而那个气味似乎来自Loki，然而Bruce并没有多说什么，他只是揉了揉鼻尖，就继续专心处理病人去了。  
一直到了午饭时间，太阳正自头顶直直的照射向大地，Loki坐在一棵树冠茂密的大树下面，把Cathrine帮忙打包的盒饭一口口的塞进嘴里，他浑身酸软的厉害，大概还有些发烧，这些显然跟处理病人没有太大的联系，Loki锤了锤后腰，让自己仰靠在了身后粗壮的树干上。  
"Loki，你的味道怎么变了?"Bruce端着盒饭自然的走到Loki身边坐下，坐下之后却迟迟没有打开饭盒，只扭着脖子看着Loki似乎脑子里的问号已经快要从耳朵眼里冒出来了  
Loki有些精疲力竭的闭上了眼睛  
"香水，隐藏身份的必要把戏。"  
＂Odinson上校是你的Alpha?他标记你了?。＂  
＂是啊，标记还热腾腾的。＂  
＂我知道我没有什么立场，但是我以为你清楚在战争时期选择一个战士来标记自己不是一个明智的选择。＂  
＂战争时期……＂Loki侧过脸看向不远处被飞吹拂的四散在营地上空的黑烟，仔细嗅闻还可以闻到空气中隐隐传来焚烧蛋白质的焦臭味＂他们是在处理遗体?＂  
＂已经烧了挺长时间的了，怎么午饭时间还在烧?＂Bruce抱怨着，将刚打开的饭盒盖子重又盖上。  
Loki的另一边脸笼罩在树冠投射下来的阴影里，让人有些看不分明＂所以说你根本不知道他们在什么时候，在哪场战役里，就会不小心丟了性命，我从书上看到过一句话'在时间的大钟上，只有现在两个字。'，那么该怎么快活就怎么快活吧，况且我相信Thor不舍得抛下我。＂  
＂你怎么知道，Odinson上校可是出了名的拼命。＂  
＂就当我盲目自信吧，我相信他足够爱我。＂Loki曲起双腿，把下巴支在膝盖上面，朝Bruce绽出一个灿烂的微笑，Bruce却莫名觉得这笑容像是开的最盛的蔷薇，背后隐约透出凄凉的意味来。  
陷在爱情中的人啊，Bruce.Banner想着，突然想知道能让自己心甘情愿的把砒霜当成蜜糖的爱情会在哪里……  
（九）  
停战协议约定了三个月的停战期，期间两国纷纷开始补给战备，调整作战方案，并且根据对方的作战习惯更改士兵的训练科目。 Thor按照惯例，需要监管整个军团的日常训练生活，还要密切关注新近入伍的新兵的适应情况，看似没有需要花费精力的大事，Thor却觉得要被这些琐碎的事物烦扰的精神崩溃，与之相比他更愿意面对十个全副武装的敌人。不过Loki的出现总算让一切变得不那么糟糕，Thor会时不时的约Loki在夜里到军营后面的小树林里幽会，他喜欢和Loki一起，坐在他用自己在战争中练就的敏锐的洞察力发觉的，没有被树荫笼罩的草坪上，Thor喜欢温润浅淡的月华投射到Loki湖绿色的瞳仁里的样子，那个时候，只要他看着自己，便会轻而易举的沉溺在那波光粼粼的绿色深潭中，然后Thor会不由自主的亲吻Loki的眼睛，感受他颤动的眼睫扫在下巴上，接着亲吻他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他的耳垂，嗅闻他缓慢释放出来的清冽好闻的信息素，每当这个时候，他鼓噪的情绪总会被轻而易举的被安抚，像是有一种神奇的魔法被施在了他的Loki身上，这种魔法可以缓解Thor的所有痛苦，所有负面情绪，让他变得平静而舒适。即使有时候他们只是安安静静的相对而坐，没有任何身体接触，一方絮絮的说着，另一方就专注的聆听，他们交换了自己儿时的经历，遇到过的挫折或者趣事，还花费了一次难得的约会时间探讨了Omega歧视问题和平权的可行性，灵魂上的交流意外的激动人心，即使会出现观点的碰撞，但是Thor发现自己越来越了解Loki了，他知道了Loki的骄傲，Loki的脆弱，他身上的每一根刺都有了出处，这些发现都让Thor觉得欣喜，让他Alpha本能的占有欲的实感一天天的强烈起来。  
时间悠悠的流淌，转眼停战休整的时间只剩下不到一个月，Thor越发忙碌起来，算起来Loki已经有两个礼拜没有见到Thor了，也不知道是不是因为Alpha信息素缺乏的影响，Loki觉得自己做什么都提不起精神，还容易走神，有时候盯着墙角一只攀爬着的七星瓢虫都可以走神很久。万幸最近军营里没有什么危重病人，Loki也就有更多的时间呆在自己的帐篷里看书，当他倚靠在床上对着本平时一天就可以看完的小说打起瞌睡来的时候，他叹了口气，懊恼的把书丢到了一边，顺便还被书本坚硬的封角戳到了侧腰的软肉。  
＂该死...＂Loki低呼一声，反手拽出枕头盖到自己脸上。Loki很小就没了亲人，孤儿院的生活又让他养成了警惕孤僻的性子，他从来，没有什么朋友，更不会去依赖什么人，但是现在，他只是两个星期不见Thor，而他其实就在离自己不远处的地方，好好的呆在那里，自己竟然不受控制的想念他，这样多愁善感的情绪让Loki觉得无措和轻微的恐慌，正当Loki快要陷进这种莫名的泥沼一般的恐慌感里的时候，他听到一声轻微的响动从窗户附近传来，那是一声学的不太规整的猫叫，是他和Thor开玩笑时约定的暗号。Loki一下子坐了起来，匆匆用手整理自己有些散乱的头发，赤着脚走到了窗户边，他一眼就看到那束安静的躺在窗户外面沙地上的一束，粉白色的雏菊，雏菊下面压着一张卡片。Loki直接从窗户翻了出去，匆匆捡起雏菊和卡片，卡片上只写了几个潦草数字，Loki却攥着卡片扬起了嘴角。  
夜晚的森林漆黑一片，Loki摸索着，跌跌撞撞的朝那片唯一可以让月光照射的地方，Thor已经到了，穿着笔挺的制服却不甚雅观的靠躺在草地上，就算看不清脸，也能感受到他好像累的够呛。Loki踩过杂草和树叶的声响惊动了他，他猛的转过头，人也迅速而灵活的从草地上站起来，迈着大步朝Loki走来，Loki从他海蓝色的眸子里看到了和自己相似的渴望。  
＂Loki...＂  
Thor捧住了Loki的脸，急切的吻住了Loki在夜里尤为冰凉的唇，他用力的吮吸着他柔软的唇瓣，疯狂的汲取着自己Omega甜美的津液，Thor觉得自己一定是得了什么Loki缺乏症，现在只想疯狂的吸收能量，好让自己不要在发呆的时候写了满纸Loki的名字，仿佛一位怀春的少女。  
＂我很想你。＂  
＂我也是...＂Loki被Thor那个过于热情的吻弄的混身发软，只能拽着Thor粗壮的胳膊，倚在他怀里＂不过这个见面礼是不是太热情了点。＂  
＂我觉得不够。＂Thor揽着Loki的腰，将头埋在Loki耳后的腺体附近，贪婪的嗅闻着，手隔着裤子在Loki的不知何时已经顶立起来的裤裆处揉搓，这种程度的揉抚，最多只能撩拨的Loki的前段更加坚硬，他难耐的一边拉扯着皮带，一边抓着Thor的手往自己裤子里面带。  
＂嗯...别摸...不...不要...隔着裤子＂  
Thor任由Loki的手胡乱的抽掉自己的皮带，褪下裤子，然后将自己因为长年握枪而满是老茧的手握在了Loki高高翘起的阴茎前段，Thor用嘴唇在Loki的腺体处摩挲，这个散发着诱人气味的地方是属于自己的，这个想法很让人兴奋，他握着Loki分身的手猛然使力，指腹划过loki冒出浊液的铃口，只这一下，Loki就达到了高潮，他弓起身，臀部嫩白的肌肤调查擦过草叶，脊椎的形状更加明显的映在制服上，同时一股白浊喷射出来，被Thor尽数接到了手中。  
＂你今天怎么这么敏感?＂  
＂不...不知道＂Loki的体力好像被这次小小的高潮带走，他的眼皮沉的要命，睡意来势汹涌的侵袭上来＂累...＂  
＂哎＂Thor听了Loki尾音绕了几个弯，像是在撒娇的这一个字，认命的长叹了口气，想要在Loki的臀部上掐一把泄愤，看到上面因为和粗糙的地面摩擦产生的大片红痕，终究狠不下心，只轻轻拍了把＂让我蹭蹭，不进来，行吧。"  
＂嗯...＂  
Thor将手上刚才接下来的浊液涂抹在Loki的大腿之间，他的分身硬的生疼，解下裤链之后就整个弹了出来，他挺动腰身，在Loki修长的双腿之间磨蹭，手隔着衬衣辗转揉弄着Loki挺立起来的乳尖，Loki在半梦半醒之间发出阵阵嘤咛，这让Thor的欲望越发强烈起来，他加快了抽动的速度和力度，终于释放出来的时候，Loki的大腿内侧已经被磨的通红，火辣辣的跳痛着，然而Loki只扭着身子发出轻微的哼声，一会儿就又昏睡了过去。  
Loki这一觉睡的很沉，他隐约能感觉到Thor动作轻柔的帮他清洗身体，然后他还在黑沉沉的梦境里听到了枪声，他的脑海里有一处叫嚣着这不同寻常，身体却沉重的醒不过来，等到他终于打赢了沉重的睡意睁开眼睛，Loki见到的只有Catherine一脸关切的坐在自己身边，手上拿着根温度计  
＂Loki，你一直在发低烧，有觉得哪里不舒服吗？＂  
＂没有，发生什么事了，我好像听到了枪声。＂  
Catherine咬着唇，一脸的气愤＂Vanaheim昨天公然在两国的停火线上处决了我国人质，偷袭了我军，Odinson上校半夜就带着士兵们冲出去了，Vanaheim那群卑鄙又丑陋的小人!＂  
＂Odinson上校昨天就走了？他有留下什么东西吗？＂也许是低烧的缘故，Loki的心脏砰砰的跳着。  
＂他出战的那么匆忙，听说连制服都没穿整齐。＂  
Loki只觉得胸腔里一阵烦闷，他揉了揉胸口，低声喃喃＂怎么连声再见都没留下...＂

（十）  
天光刚破，万物慢慢被透进了光，泛着层让人不太愉快的灰白，Thor正带着自己特意挑选出来的精英士兵们，徒手攀爬一块陡峭的岩壁，只要爬上去占领这处视线绝佳的高地，他们就有机会获得战略优势，这是Thor早就制定好并且多次模拟演练过的作战计划，以确保在任何突发状况下都能顺利进行，只是没想到，这么快事实就向他证明了拥有周全的作战计划是多么的重要，尤其当对手是卑鄙无耻的Vanaheim的时候。  
这处岩壁陡峭非常，又没有植物覆盖，战士们必须精准快速的找到每一个施力点，还要时刻警惕以免被滚落的山石砸到，Thor一直位于队伍的最前头，他把制服外套绑在腰间全神贯注的攀爬着，他的手臂肌肉因为用力而青筋纵横暴起，他汗湿了的金发贴在脸侧，Thor看了眼似乎还有些距离的岩壁顶端，一滴汗顺着他突出的喉结往下淌，他粗喘了几口气，又加快速度继续攀爬，对于敌人龌龊下流手段的厌恶支撑着Thor接下来的路程，他只想尽快的解决那些散发着恶臭的蛆，然后回到自己的喜欢逞强的敏感脆弱的Omega身边去，自己都没来得及和他告别，该死的Vanaheim，该死的臭虫。  
整个小分队终于日头从地平线出来之前攀上了山顶，战士们赶紧利用装备武器的时间进行短暂的休息，来回复体力，Thor坐在战士们身边，警惕的观察着四周的环境，Alpha的动物本能自他来到山顶便一直在不断的叫嚣着，这里太安静了，山顶另一边的树林里连声鸟叫都没有，这不正常。Thor端着步枪站起身，面相依然黑黢黢的树林，他向前走着，所有的战士也立刻端起武器严阵以待的缀在他身后。空气好像凝滞了起来，所有的动作包括呼吸都被严格的限制在了这固体的空间里，接着，也就几秒的距离，几枚炮弹接二连三的破空而出，擦过树叶，朝Thor这边飞蹿而来。  
＂卧倒！＂  
一切发生在电光火石之间，Thor高喊着，向不远处的灌木丛飞扑过去，敌人的炮火相当的集中，就像是早就知道他们今天会出现在这里，Thor的手臂上，脸颊上都被飞溅出来的弹片划出血痕，炮弹引爆的距离太近，巨响将Thor的鼓膜震的生疼，耳朵里只能听到让人心烦的嗡鸣声。等这阵轰炸结束，Thor起身恢复弯腰躬身的姿势，他的队员，只有零散的几个跟着他一起隐蔽到了丛林里，这些血气方刚的青年都没有时间为自己牺牲的队员哀悼，也没有想过逃跑，他们的眼眶湿润，眼神却坚毅异常，端着步枪寻找着狡猾的敌人的方位。  
这片树林的地形极为复杂，树木繁茂而密集，Thor只能尽可能的带着剩下的士兵借助树干和灌木来做伪装。幸而士兵之中不乏善于观察的，有人很快便发现了一处被层层树叶树枝覆盖的临时炮台，他们隐蔽在低矮的灌木丛中，身上的武器少的可怜，Thor正思考着要如何进攻的时候，一阵自远而近的犬吠毫无预兆的暴露了他们的所在。  
＂快！敌人在那里＂  
激烈的交锋被迫开始进行，Thor的右肩上还扎着弹片，牵扯着整个手臂都麻木了起来，只能单手持枪和对方交火，这里本不应该在Vanaheim的战略范畴，而今却布置了大量的士兵和炮弹，Thor心中疑惑却来不及细想，他此刻正忙着消灭不知道从哪里冒出来的，源源不断的Vanaheim士兵，他中了几枪，虽然部位都不足以致命，然而时间拖的久了，失血过多也能要了他的命，他必须的要活下去，他答应Loki了，Thor想着，掏出腰间的手榴弹拉开，等了两秒再向前丢了出去，爆炸的瞬间，Thor被巨大的冲击力扔了出去，重重的撞在了不远处一根形容粗壮的树杆上。  
我要活下去。  
这是Thor昏迷之前，脑海中循环的最后一句话。  
＂Loki,你怎么突然脸色这么苍白？！＂Loki正在进行一台对他而言再简单不过的取弹片手术，然而取出弹片的那一刻，Loki的脸色却骤然苍白起来，他心跳的飞快，濒死般的惊慌感从翻搅着的胃部向上攀升，浓重的血腥气也添油加醋的被放大了数十倍，沾着血的弹片落到地上，他只能匆匆嘱咐满脸担忧的小护士把伤员的伤口缝合起来，就跑到角落里干呕了起来，Loki这几天都没怎么吃的下东西，只有酸涩的胃液涌上来灼的胸口嗓子眼火辣辣的疼着，Loki从来没有体验过这种感觉，但是这种程度的恐慌感，像是重要的东西要被生生夺走，颤动的精神联结告诉Loki，一定是Thor遇上了什么危险，Loki这样想着，又是一阵恶心，他撑着墙，生理泪水从通红眼角涌出来，很快便满脸泪痕，他抖着身子，用手捂住脸，他只能知道Thor遇上了危险，他明知道他有危险，却没有办法去救他，也许他可以找人去向Fandral传递消息，但是谁会相信他，相信一个混进了军营，还和军官联结了的，低贱的Omega。无力感像条阴冷滑腻的蟒蛇，狠狠缠住了他的手脚，他只能祈祷联结不会在某一个时刻突然消失，同时用无止尽的工作来麻痹所有极其负面的胡思乱想。  
＂Loki！又送来一个危重病人！你可以吗？＂  
Loki去水池边洗了把脸，神色镇定了许多，只是脸色依旧苍白的有些吓人＂嗯，可以。＂  
由于Vanaheim的私自毁约突袭，Asgard军这次的伤亡极其惨重，虽然军方已经为此在军营不远处安排了多个医疗点，但是依然有一车接着一车的伤员被送到Loki的医疗帐篷里，浓重的血腥气充斥这整个空间，Loki戴了好几层的口罩，还是要强自压下胸口烦闷欲呕的感觉，接连不断的手术让Loki的腰背都僵硬酸痛的厉害，但是他没有办法去休息，有时候相差几秒就是生与死的距离，他要尽可能的去挽救这些战士们的生命，短短两天的时间，Loki整个人就迅速的憔悴了下去。  
战事如火如荼的进行着，形势对Asgard越来越不利，在第三天中午，Fandral突然出现在了医疗帐篷里，来通知军医和伤员跟着大部队进行战略转移。  
Loki原本已经累的说不出话了，大脑的感知皮层好像全部都被覆上了层膜，他麻木的看着四周，连呼吸好像都是机械的进行着的，直到他看见Fandral，那像是悬崖边最后拽着他的一根树枝，他冲上去，腿软的像踩着棉花，还差点被床柱绊倒，然而最后他还是抓住了Fandral的衣领，指尖微微发着颤。  
＂我...我有话跟你说。"  
"我们出去说。"Fandral扶着Loki的肩把他带到了帐篷外面，"是不是关于Thor的。＂  
＂对，我感觉到Thor有危险。＂Loki边说边焦虑的把散在脸侧的头发往后捋。  
＂我也刚想和你说这件事。＂Fandral的手紧紧握着Loki的肩，似乎是怕他随时会晕过去＂Thor带的小分队遭到了突袭，几乎全军覆没，但是我们没有找到Thor的..."Loki的身体重重晃了晃，好在Fandral扶着才没有摔到地上，Fandral能感觉到自己手掌下的身体剧烈的颤抖着。  
＂他没有死，你知道我能感受到的，你去找找他好不好？＂  
＂放心，我们一定会找到他的。＂Fandral忽然不知道应该怎么去安慰Loki好，他虽然流连花丛之间，却从来没有标记过Omega，也没有体会过关乎生死的爱情，他只能郑重的给出自己的承诺，即使他知道这并不能给Loki什么实质上的安慰。Fandral叹了口气，却嗅到了一阵掺杂着Omega信息素的血腥气，他瞪大了眼睛去看Loki，发现他军绿色号的制服裤子蜿蜒淌下了一条深色的痕迹。  
＂我天，Loki你流血了！＂  
Loki后知后觉的感受到了疼痛，小腹处强烈的坠痛感一下子擒住了他，他捂着小腹佝偻起身子，后穴不断的涌出湿热的液体。他的大脑总算在剧痛之中运作了起来，之前所有的症状都有了凭据，Loki一把拽住了Fandral的袖子，低哑的声音从紧咬的牙关里泄出来  
＂我...我好像...怀孕了...＂  
＂天哪，那...那怎么办。＂  
＂送我...去战地医院...＂  
好在Fandral已经把有关转移的所有工作都安排了下去，他派身边的一个士兵去交代Hogan指挥全局，自己开着运送军需的越野，把Loki放到后座就急匆匆的往战地医院开。  
小腹处的钝痛还在持续，Loki搜索着自己脑海中的医学常识，咬紧牙关，不让自己因为疼痛蜷缩起来，他把自己的制服外套脱下来将自己的下身垫高，Loki不知道这个孩子能不能活下来，他为自己的粗心大意而感到愧疚，Omega在非发情期被标记怀孕的可能性就跟Beta一样低，Loki也就没有想过自己会怀孕，他曾经有可能拥有一个他自小就梦寐以求的家庭，现在这些东西又可能再一次被战争夺走，这就像一个恶性循环，他更加的憎恶战争，也更加的想念Thor。

（十一）  
四周都是滞闷浓郁的黑色，Loki发现自己好像陷在了同样深黑，还散发着腥气的泥沼里，他好像被什么困住了手脚，或者是自己的手脚虚软的没有了力气，只能说眼睁睁的看着自己慢慢往下沉，泥水逐渐漫过胸口，下巴，口鼻也被腥臭阴冷的泥水入侵，呼吸变得困难起来，然而他缺氧的大脑却依稀记得自己不是独自一人，他已经遇上了一个优秀的，也足够爱他尊重他的Alpha，也许马上就要有一个孩子，怎么会放任他自己一个人被绝望的淹没。Loki想不明白，也没有精力去想，他把手放在自己的小腹上，泥水却在瞬间变色，粘稠的暗红色飘散起来，渐渐充斥着整片泥潭，接着似乎有什么东西漂到了Loki面前，那是一张形容灰败的脸，脸上沾染的血污已经凝固，结成红黑色的痂，Loki的大脑还没认出这是谁的脸，内心却已经兀自悲痛起来，像是有人把他的心脏血淋淋的从胸膛里掏出来，太疼了，疼的Loki一下子从这黑暗冗长的梦境里惊醒过来。  
loki睁开眼睛，四周雪白的墙壁和朴素的装饰让他莫名的安心起来，他把手背搭在眼睛上，才发现自己的睫毛也还是湿的，自己竟然因为一个梦哭了起来。  
＂这可真没出息。＂Loki笑了起来，胸腔的震动牵动了小腹，又开始一阵阵的闷疼起来，Loki捂着自己平坦的小腹，微微蜷起身，来抵御绵长扰人的疼痛，也不知道这个猝不及防到来的孩子还在不在。   
＂Loki，你醒了！又疼了吗？＂Bruce的声音传进了疼的有些迷糊的Loki耳朵里，竟变得格外悦耳＂你不能这样蜷着，要平躺，我好不容易帮你止了血，你这样等会儿又要出血了。＂  
＂那个...Bruce，它...还在吗？＂  
大概是Loki的语气太过小心，Bruce原本想狠狠数落这个从医多年，却连自己怀孕都没有意识到的粗心的Omega一顿，到最后却只是没好气的瞪了Loki一眼。  
＂它还在，你这么不要命的折腾，它还依然顽强的呆在你的肚子里，还真不愧是Odinson上校的孩子。＂Bruce一出口就意识到自己说错话了，毕竟现在Thor生死未卜，他还真是哪壶不开提哪壶，Bruce懊恼的想着，看着Loki避开了他的眼神，将视线转移到了白惨惨的的天花板上，怔怔出神，他斟酌着开了口：＂Thor的事我很抱歉。＂  
＂你不用感到抱歉，班纳医生，我没事。＂Loki拒绝了Bruce的帮忙，用手臂支撑着自己，勉强靠坐了起来，这样的大动作让扎在手背上的点滴管里出现了一大截的血液，Loki却好像根本没有注意到＂我能感觉到Thor还活着，不管他现在在哪里，他一定会回来的。＂  
Bruce意识到Loki给自己周围建筑的墙又加厚了一些，他从来都是一个独立，有主见，又坚强的令人敬佩的Omega，就算可能会失去自己的Alpha，独自一人生活，也不会成为他轻易接受他人帮助的缘由，Loki一定会觉得这些只是他人泛滥的同情心的产物。  
＂现在作为你的主治医师，我希望你可以保持绝对的卧床一个月，出现疼痛的时候尽量深呼吸放松，不要蜷缩身体，或者压迫腹部。＂Bruce说完朝门口走了几步，又突然想到了什么，回到了Loki的病床前＂有什么需要你可以找我帮忙，如果你把我当作朋友的话。＂  
Loki有些愕然的看了Bruce一会儿，苍白的脸上慢慢浮起一个虚弱却真诚的笑容：＂好的，我会的，谢谢你。＂  
Loki从来不习惯接受他人的帮助，从小到大的经历告诉他，欠别人人情总不是什么令人舒服的事，因为你并不知道，他潜意识中向你索要的回报是什么，这是一个严肃的问题，如果你给的回报少于他人的预期，也许吧就会被要求退回高处帮助价值许多的赔偿，Loki经历过两次，第一次孤儿院免费收容了他，照顾他的生活起居，同时也在变着法子的体罚折磨他，第二次，大学里的导师热情的无条件的为他提供论文指导，他却差一点遭到了那个该死的老色鬼的侵犯。因此，Loki为自己筑建高墙，安装鉄棘，而Thor的出现却为他的围墙开了一扇大门，因为他的温暖可靠，Loki开始通过这扇大门去体会人与人之间的毫无隔阂的相处方式，就在刚才，他适时的感受到了来自Bruce的真诚的友谊，这些小小的温情，都是Thor曾经努力怂恿他去接触感受的东西，说起来Thor还真是愿意为自己操心。  
＂应该好好的照顾自己了。＂Loki把手搭在小腹上，温柔的神色漫上眼角，不能让Thor回来时候再皱着眉头对自己说三道四的了。  
Loki前所未有的积极了起来，严格的遵照医嘱卧床修养，遇到不方便的时候也会主动找医生或者护士帮忙，日子平稳的过去，直到Fandral的来访。  
＂是有Thor的消息了吗？＂  
＂你先别激动，听中校被话说完。＂Bruce看到Fandral脸色不太好看的急匆匆的走进医院就有些不放心，于是强制性的加入了这场气氛不太好的谈话里。  
＂我们还没有找到Thor的下落，是关于你的事。＂  
＂我？＂Loki有些失望的重新躺会了靠枕上，扯了扯被子＂是不是他们发现我是个Omega了？要处罚我？直接开除还是上军事法庭？＂  
＂对你的处罚只是直接开除，但是也不知道谁传的消息，说是因为你是Thor的Omega，所以才被带进了军营，而且...＂Fandral眼看着Loki的脸色越来越苍白，所有的话都哽在了嗓子眼，说不下去了＂我只是来通知你，之后不用再回军营了，好好休息。＂  
＂说下去，他们是不是说Thor整天和Omega厮混在一起，才延误了战机，才遭到了埋伏？！＂Loki的声音越来越高，语气里是满满的愤怒和难以置信，他难以控制的发起抖来，这个世界总是这样，好像他尽心尽力的救治，Thor显赫无畏的战功，可以轻易的被所谓流言所歪曲所掩盖，他知道一定是有人想要陷害Thor才会让这个可笑的传言扩散出去，早在Thor莫名其妙的遭到埋伏的时候他就该想到了，可他又有什么办法呢，他是个Omega，现在这个性征，又成了一根软肋，狠狠的贯穿着他和Thor两个人，他竟然，成为了Thor光明坦荡的人生的一个污点。  
小腹的疼痛骤然加剧，Loki一直在发着抖，他咬着下唇，打颤的牙齿把嘴唇割出了道不深的口子，他抓住了Bruce的手腕，攥的死紧，Bruce发现情况不对，赶紧把Omega孕酮激素和镇静剂同时注射到了Loki体内。  
等到Loki安稳的睡了过去，Bruce才满头大汗的离开，临走前还不忘狠狠的剜Fandral一眼。  
＂我还以为你是Thor的朋友们中最会说话的人，今天是被什么东西上身了吗？＂  
＂我...我没想到，Loki这么敏锐。＂Fandral回想起来也是一阵后怕，要是被Thor知道了，回来肯定先狠狠揍他一顿。＂那Loki之后的去处，需要我安排吗？＂  
＂这个你就不用管了，我来找。＂  
Asgard与Vanaheim的边界线上，绵延着一片巨大的山脉，有不少幽深隐蔽的山洞就隐藏在其中，在其中一个昏暗的山洞里，燃着一堆篝火，篝火旁坐着一个穿着寻常布衣，身材却格外健壮的男子，他手里握着一根木杆，随意的拨动着火堆，微弱的火光隐约映照出了不远处的地上躺着的另一位高大男子，他的衣服破布似的搭在身上，全身各处都有地方被包裹着绷带，他似乎正在经历一个不怎么愉快的梦，时不时发出几声略显痛苦的呢喃，拨弄着篝火的男子几步走过去，关切的查看他的状况，发现他翻来覆去念叨的只有一个单词，听起来像是什么人的名字。  
＂Loki，Loki！＂Thor惊叫着，缓缓睁开了眼。  
（十二）  
Thor从冗长杂乱又惊心动魄的梦中醒来，他的心脏一直在超速跳动着，带动着全身的血液快速流动，伤口处散发着火辣辣的痛感，然而他现在没有心思顾及这些，他还在战争中，也许他现在在敌人的枪口下，或者已经被抓去当了俘虏。多年的作战经验让索尔一下子警觉了起来，屏住呼吸小心翼翼的观察着周围的环境，这是一个不大的山洞，潮湿的洞壁上长着不少青绿色的苔藓，山洞的中央有一堆燃烧着的篝火，篝火旁却并没有人坐着。  
"上校，你是在找我吗？"Thor全身的汗毛几乎在瞬间就立了起来，猛的向声音来源的方向扭过头，只见一个身材健硕的短发青年正一脸关切的看着自己。  
"你是谁？"  
"Steve rogers,来自Midgard。"Steve说着半蹲下身子，朝Thor伸出右手"很高兴认识你。"  
Thor观察了Steve半晌，才犹豫着伸出手，  
对方的虎口，食指还有掌心都长着一层老茧，显然也是个长年用枪的，Thor心中疑惑更深，看向Steve的眼里也多了几分试探的意味。  
"谢谢你救了我，不过...你一个中庭人，为什么要来这里，又为什么救我？"  
"实不相瞒，我是来Midgard派往Vanaheim的特工，之前潜入Vanaheim军事要地的时候刚好截获了一些信息，而那些信息让我找到了这里并救下了你。想必上校你姓Odinson吧。"  
"果然..."Thor的眼前发黑，呼吸也愈发粗重艰难起来"看来Vanaheim野心很大啊，不止想统治Asgard，还要对付中庭？所以你们想和我们合作？"  
"没错，而且我还可以告诉你，帮助Vanaheim发起战争，和想把你置于死地的都是一个人。"Steve说到这里突然顿住，神情复杂的看了眼Thor透着不正常的红色的脸，才继续把话说了下去"是你的亲姐姐，Hela。"  
"Hela,怎么会是她？明明她已经是Asgard的王后了，这不可能。"  
"可能她只是想要更多的权利。"Steve说着从怀里掏出一封信递给Thor"这是我拿到的其中一封，Hela写给Vanaheim国王的信。"  
Thor拿过信扫了一眼，就认出了Hela的笔迹，然而他对自己的这个姐姐其实并没有什么太深入的了解，Hela比他大10岁，在Thor还没开始上学的时候就嫁入了王宫，他只记得，自己的这个姐姐骄傲而冷漠，还会毁掉一切Thor放在心尖上的东西，他的心爱的玩具，他盼望开放的小花，他依赖的女仆。而当Thor哭着质问她，恳求她的时候，Hela会仰起她美丽高傲的下巴，说出的话像结了冰"因为你也毁掉了我心爱的东西，以牙还牙罢了"  
那句充满着寒意的话，Thor如今回想起来，突然增长的冰棱让他霎时间感到遍体生寒，他无法想象要是Hela知道了Loki的存在会对他做些什么，这个假设让Thor一下子慌了神，他几乎已经忘记掉自己身上还在留着血的枪眼，他支着湿滑的岩壁站起身，慢慢的朝洞口挪去，心脏像是被一只手攥紧，紧迫而绝望的跳动着。Thor的眼前阵阵发黑，全身都痛的像是要碎裂开，然而只要想着Loki就可以忽略到此刻身上所有的不适，他身上清新的薄荷香气，优雅迷人的嗓音，修长的脖颈，漂亮的锁骨，都像是能够治愈Thor的药，好像只要能见到Loki，知道他是安全的，自己身上的那些伤痛就可以自动愈合似的。  
"你要去哪儿？你身上的子弹都还没取出来，老天，你还在发烧！"Steve难以置信的叫住Thor，却发现他根本没有听到自己在说什么，只能冲上去用手肘勾住他的脖子，将他往回拉。  
"放开我，loki有危险，我要去找他！"Thor挣扎的厉害，Steve用了些力才让没有让他挣脱，他的身上烫的厉害，Steve只当他是烧糊涂了，一边用力控制住他，一边轻声细语的安抚他的情绪。  
"你老听你提到Loki，做梦也在喊他的名字，他是你的Omega吗？"  
"他是我的，你别想打他主意。"  
＂放心，我不会打有伴侣的Omega的主意。＂  
Steve觉得有些好笑，这种时候Thor可以吃醋，倒是真的喜欢那个叫Loki的Omega喜欢到骨子里了。  
"Loki有危险，我要去见他。"  
"想见的话，你总要有命去见他吧，等外面的Vanaheim 士兵撤退了，我带你去看医生，伤养好了就可以去找你的loki了。"  
Thor终于安静了下来，Steve撕下自己衣服的一角，沾了洞壁上淌下来的山泉水给Thor降温，黄昏时刻，洞穴外传来了咕咕的叫声，Steve 小心的出去查看，终于在看到自己熟悉的灰白色鸽子的时候长长的抒了口气，他将绑在鸽子细腿上的纸条取下来，上面是一列像是日期与坐标的一串数字，Steve凑在篝火边研究了会儿，在哔啵作响的火光下，他的眉心紧紧的蹙了起来。  
天色将亮未亮之时，Loki已经颇为清醒的靠坐在了床上，窗外隐约可见层叠的黛色山峦，青黄交接的小麦田里有勤劳的农夫在穿梭耕种，牛羊的叫声不知从哪里传来，一声声的飘到耳朵里，Loki已经来到这个小镇几天了，这里的生活比起之前的枪林弹雨，生死一线要清闲许多。Loki知道Bruce为什么想方设法的劝说他来到这里，这里被群山环抱着，就像有了一个天然的屏障，可以隔绝一切的世俗纷扰，流言蜚语自然无法传播到这里，确实是个绝佳的修养身体的地方。Loki在这里找了份全科医师的工作，战争让这里的仅有的一些Alpha都背井离乡走上了战场，小镇上剩下的Omega和beta也并不介意Loki这个突然到来的怀了孕的Omega医师，反而格外的照顾他，也从来不问Loki他Alpha的去向。  
门诊医师的工作没有一台接着一台的手术，Loki只需要耐心的坐在诊室内，接待一个又一个身体不适的病人，大多都是些感冒发烧的小病，其实他还不太适应这样子的生活，战地医生的时间一分一秒都可能维系着生命，而现在却悠闲的，像是原本的时钟被调慢了行进速度，有时候一天的时间便变得缓慢悠长起来  
＂Brown夫人，我觉得您并没有好好听从医嘱，您的血糖还是有些高，跟您说了不能再偷吃甜食了。＂Loki坐在诊室里努力的板着脸，严肃的对待这位不听话的老妇人，这是他今天的最后一位病人，也是他来到小镇上第一个看诊的病人。  
Brown夫人只是笑盈盈的看着Loki教训自己，等他说完才慢吞吞的张开嘴，里面的牙齿已经少了大半＂但是我喜欢吃甜食啊，甜食多好吃呀。＂  
Loki无奈的叹了口气，他并不擅长和病人沟通，更不擅长对付孩子气的老年人，孩子已经四个多月了，虽然看上去不怎么明显，坐的久了还是会牵扯的腰背酸痛，便有些控制不住情绪，他拿出笔重重的点了点面前的数据：＂您的血糖很可能导致并发症的，不能再吃了!＂  
Loki马上就意识到，自己的语气像是吓到了眼前这个枯瘦和蔼的老妇人，只见她脸上的笑意突然消失，像是马上要哭出来。  
＂夫人，对不起，我...＂  
Loki有些不知所措，急忙想站起来给她道歉，然而Brown夫人比他更快的起身，按住了Loki的肩头＂孩子，我知道你是为我好，你只是让我想起了我的儿子，自从他去参军，就没有人像这样关心过我了，我已经很久没有他的消息了。＂  
这回换成Loki怔住了，又是参军，又是战争，尽管所有的Alpha和强壮的Beta都把为祖国而战当成无上的荣耀，但是谁不希望和家人安稳的生活在一起，富足也好，贫穷也罢，甚至天天吵架，日日拌嘴，也好过牵挂和思念的感受，像是有根细线缠绕在心口，另一段被紧紧系在硝烟弥漫的战场上，那边一旦这根线要被强烈的外力扯断，留守在战场之外的人也会鲜血淋漓，Loki张了张嘴，却不知道想说些什么，只是握住了面前双眼通红的老妇人的手，像是有个人把同样渗着血的伤口展现在自己眼前，Loki终于记起了还未愈合的伤口的痛感，然而有人陪伴，又好像不那么疼了。  
＂夫人，我想所有的士兵，都会平安回家的。＂Loki有些僵硬的拍了拍老妇人粗糙的手背＂不过甜食不能在吃了，我会时刻监督您的。＂  
＂知道了＂老妇人的脸上又挂上了笑容，从身边的地上拿起一个小瓶子＂这是我家的奶牛产的牛奶，你太瘦了，Omega怀孕的时候需要营养，今后每天来我家拿新鲜的。＂  
＂谢谢。＂  
Loki目送着Brown夫人离开，日头渐渐的沉了下去 窗外的牛羊叫着被赶回了棚。  
每个士兵都会平安的归来，因为我也在等我的Alpha。  
（十三）  
深夜，Loki侧躺在床上，他的双眼轻闭，眉头却紧皱着，手隔着棉质睡袍在微微隆起的小腹上难耐的画着圈。怀孕的Omega需要Alpha的陪伴，Alpha分泌的信息素可以有效的平衡他们失去控制的荷尔蒙，从而帮助Omega孕育胎儿，而现在，和Thor重聚之前，Loki只能独自一人忍耐着强烈的有些吓人的妊娠反应，而夜晚的寂静和黑暗就像是某种奇异的放大设备，将这些白天还可以被工作和社交掩盖的症状突兀的放大了几倍，身体上的不适让Loki很难安稳的进入睡眠，而即便终于精疲力竭的睡去，他也总会在某个凌晨时分，被血腥诡谲的梦境惊醒，今晚，在他好不容易迷糊着睡过去不久，他再一次被惊醒。轰然的炮火声，混杂着砖石土块碎裂飞溅的声音，或许还夹杂着人们的尖叫与哭喊，Loki猛的睁开眼，心脏的搏动速度像是就要挣脱胸腔从嗓子眼或者别的什么地方蹦出来，他抚着胸口坐起身，而炮火声却并没有因为他的醒来而停息，透过窗户向外看去，这个曾经安详宁和的小镇几乎每一处都在燃烧，刺目的红色浓烈的像是快要把墨色的天幕也一并点燃。  
砰的一声，一颗炮弹在Loki住处的不远处炸开，霎时间碎片泥沙雨点似的拍打着他的窗户玻璃，紧接着，那脆弱的窗玻璃碎成了小块，哗啦一声散落到了地上。Loki条件反射的伏到了地上，那个位置巧妙的炮弹把他吓的够呛，连同肚子里的孩子也配合着他超速的心脏和急促的呼吸而挣动起来，虽然五个月不到的孩子并不能弄出什么太大的动静。等到这颗炮弹彻底释放掉他的威力，Loki就立刻以最快的速度冲出屋子，街上已经站了不少被迫从家里逃出来的人，大都只穿着睡衣，光着脚，有些不知所措的看着自己被毁掉的房子，有些哭闹着，想要救出自己被废墟掩埋的亲人，Loki抬起头，飞机的引擎声由远及近的传来，其他镇民似乎也听到了这个此刻让人毛骨悚然的声音，惊叫着拉上自己的家人朋友就要向邻近的山上跑去。一个又一个人从Loki的身边跑过，他可以轻易的这些脸上看出恐慌来，和那些视死如归的战士不同，这些无辜被战争牵连的普通民众，面对死亡和伤害总是不知所措的，又因此往往会受到更多的伤害，Loki有些出神，？衣角却猝不及防的被扯了一下，只见一个竖着麻花辫的小姑娘正仰着脑袋看着他，晶亮的大眼睛映射出的却废墟和火光，还有微微放大的瞳仁透出的懵懂的恐惧，Loki认出了她，是隔壁面包店老板家的小女儿，他们也尝尝会请他品尝新烤出来的面包。  
"怎么了,Sarah。"Loki蹲下身，摸了摸小女孩脏兮兮的小脸"找不到爸爸妈妈了吗?"  
"没有，他们在那边照顾Brown夫人，她好可怜，看上去流了好多血，所以叫我来找你帮忙。"小女孩奶声奶气的叙述着，条理倒是意外的清晰，Loki站起身想让这个勇敢的小姑娘赶紧带他去救人，却因为起的太猛眼前一黑，差点跌到地上，他支着膝盖，闭上眼睛做了几个深呼吸，才重又拉起小姑娘的手去救治病人。  
Brown夫人伤的比Loki预想的要严重的多，她的股动脉好像被划破了，就算被好心的烘培师夫妻用手紧紧压着，还是不停的流出来，Loki跪坐在那位因为失血过多而处于休克边缘的老妇人身边，用牙从自己的睡袍上扯了一条布条来，用力扎在她伤口的近心端，血渐渐的停止流矢，而Loki后知后觉的被强烈的恶心感包围了，浓烈血腥味不知道什么时候成了Loki的敏感源，他甚至没有办法跑到隐蔽的角落，堪堪偏过头就开始干呕起来，他吐的喉头发苦，生理性泪水流了满脸，却还是觉得难受，而这个时候，他那模糊的听觉了传来了一声尖叫，一声足以让Loki肾上腺素暂时压下所有的反应的尖叫。  
"天哪，Brown夫人她，好像没有呼吸了!"  
Loki只草草摸了把脸，抹掉脸上残留的泪珠，就去探查老妇人的呼吸和心跳，他对自己竟然没有把急救箱带出来这件事感到懊恼，却也只懊恼了一会儿，多年的军医经历让他更加的容易镇定下来，也更容易在绝境中去寻找有效的生机。Loki扶着Brown夫人的脑袋，下巴朝上，使她的呼吸更加通畅，然后交叠双手放在她的胸骨中心，对她进行心肺复苏，Loki使出了自己全部的力气，一下一下的按压着，他想到老妇人平日里见到他和善关切的话语，想到了不知所踪的Thor，想到了浑身是血的Louis，酸痛感从他的腰背弥漫到腹部，他痛的厉害却无法顾及，直到一个士兵模样的人蹲到Loki身边，关切的询问道："需要我帮忙吗，我学过一些急救知识。"  
"多谢。"Loki示意那位大兵接上自己的动作，然后便脱了力，坐在沾满血的草坪上，无法动弹，歪着身子看着那位强壮的金发士兵坐着心肺复苏，动作相当的规范，没过多久，Brown夫人终于恢复了呼吸和脉搏。  
"你看起来不太舒服，需要我帮你吗?"士兵用双手抱起Brown夫人，他的身后跟着终于不那么紧张的烘培师一家，好像跟着这个士兵可以获得安全感。  
"你先...带着他们离开...我再缓缓..."Loki的腹部和腰背连绵的痛成了一片，他不知道自己有没有出血，浑身酸软的厉害，他连一步都挪不动。  
"这样可不行。"那位金发大兵皱着眉头看清着Loki，把Loki单独都在这里的选项，绝对违背了他的处事原则，正在他为难的时候，一个高大的身影边说话边朝他们这边走来。  
"Steve，我都看过了，没有其它落单的民众了。"  
"那你过来，这里有个Omega，他刚才救了人，好像有点不舒服，你过来帮帮他。"  
时间像是一瞬间被按下了暂停键，那个声音，那个Loki再熟悉不过的声音，甚至连说话的语音语调都能清楚复述，无数次出现在Loki梦里的声音，所有的光影，混乱或者死寂在此刻全部消失在了Loki的眼里，他坐在地上，仰着头，看着那个人慢慢的走近，在黑暗里他金灿灿的头发也耀眼的厉害，像是一道光，专属于Loki的光，那道光慢慢的充满了Loki的全部视线，太亮了，刺的他眼睛发酸。  
"Loki，是你吗，你怎么在这里，你还好吗?"  
Thor在火光的映照下看到了他日思夜想的那个身影，又似乎比他梦里的还要再瘦一些，憔悴一些，他有很多的问题想问，有很多的想念想要倾诉，也有很多的歉疚想要表达，然而所有的一切在看到Loki苍白消瘦的脸上遍布的泪痕的时候全都消失在了他的大脑里，Thor只知道要拥住他，将Loki紧紧的搂进怀里，紧的像是要把他揉进自己的骨血里。  
＂Thor，这里不是很安全，你们...等会儿再继续?＂Steve站在一边，有些尴尬的清了清嗓子。  
Thor环抱住Loki的肩膀和膝窝，将他拖抱起来，Loki缩在Thor的怀里，鼻息间全是Thor强大的Alpha气息，他抵着Thor的锁骨，放任自己大哭出声，所有的委屈，恐惧，在这瞬间被尽数释放出来，Loki觉得他大概是把Thor的半件衣服都哭湿了，尽管他知道这样相当的没出息，但他就是停不下来。  
"Loki，你哭的我心都碎了。"Loki的眼泪湿湿凉凉的沾在胸前，像是将Thor的心浸到了冰水里，疼痛之后，是前所未有的滚烫。  
"我也不想的，大概是因为...荷尔蒙失调..."Loki像是想起了什么，脸上睫毛都是湿淋淋的，却勾起嘴角，绽开了一个可以称之为甜蜜的笑容，抓起Thor的粗糙的大手，放在自己的小腹上"算是...重逢惊喜?"  
Thor把手放在那个微微隆起的弧度上，傻傻的摸了半晌，一动不动的像是灵魂出了窍，好了一会儿，那个脱离躯体的灵魂才找了回来，Thor低低叫了声，然后露出了一个灿烂又傻气的笑容，Loki发誓他看到了Thor的健康的粉红色牙龈  
＂我要当爸爸了?＂  
＂是，不过你去激动的跑圈之前记得把我放下来。＂  
＂对不起，Loki，我没有按时回来。＂Thor看着Loki的脸，颧骨都瘦的凸了出来，而在这么困难的时候，他的坚韧的，勇敢的Omega还在孕育着他们的孩子，内疚和甜蜜复杂交错的在Thor的心内碰撞，他低下头，轻轻吻住了Loki的唇。  
没有沾染情欲的吻，清浅又温柔，Loki觉得口中发苦发涩，也不知道是谁的眼泪落进了嘴里，Thor吻着Loki冰凉柔软的唇，他过分想念他的味道，渐渐的便有些失控，Alpha信息素不受控制的溢了出来。原本缺乏Alpha信息素的处于孕期的Omega突然被浓郁的信息素包裹，他的身体的每一处都开始渴求，渴求更多，Loki从发紧的嗓子眼溢出一声呻吟。  
他发情了。

（十四）  
Loki的信息素几乎在一瞬间爆发出来，大概是处于孕期的缘故，这原本清新的薄荷味里，掺杂了丝类似蜂蜜的甜香，从Loki的身上源源不断的散发出来，极其缠绵的缠绕在Thor的周身，而Loki勾住了Thor的脖子，整个人更加紧密的贴到Thor身上，贪婪的嗅闻着Thor身上混杂着阳光与硝石的烈性气味，Loki的身子微凉柔软，微微隆起的小肚子隔着衣服蹭着Thor的小腹，Thor几乎立刻就有了反应，他下腹一紧，小兄弟笔直的翘立在身前，把裤裆绷的死紧。头顶的轰炸机还在轰隆的飞行着，而自己怀里的Loki却还在锲而不舍的扭动着身子，舔舐Thor的脖子和耳垂，像只正在撒娇的猫。  
＂Steve，我们先离开一下，等会儿回来找你们。＂  
走在前面的Steve从刚才就闻到了浓烈的Alpha和Omega的信息素的味道，而现在Thor叫住自己的声音低沉而沙哑，他大概已经猜到接下来会发生什么，他叹了口气，想了想还是回头嘱咐了一句  
＂离集合地不远的地方还有一个山洞，不是很大，不过你们...咳咳...应该足够了。＂  
＂谢了，朋友。＂索尔侧头亲了口挂在自己身上的Loki的腺体，手掌托着他的大腿，将微微发抖的Loki稳稳的固定在身前，走向Steve口中的那个山洞。  
Loki第一次被这么强烈的情欲击中，他经历过很多次发情期，却从来没有一次像今天这样强烈，他觉得自己所有的理智都被抛到了油锅上，随着逐渐升高的温度而发出清脆的爆裂声，他想念Thor，他的潜意识和身体都在不断的叫嚣，想要更多的信息素，想在久别之后的重逢时更近紧密，无距离的靠近他，Loki的后穴不断有液体淌出来，沾湿了底裤，顺着他睡袍下光裸的大腿往下淌，这些透明的液体在夜风中瞬间染上了凉意，Thor突然觉得自己的手臂上粘上了什么冰凉的液体，他抬起手臂放在眼前看了看，然后在Loki神态迷蒙的注视下，勾着唇角放到了嘴边，Thor伸出舌头将液体尽数卷入口腔，里面包含的浓烈的信息素味甜美到让人沉醉，他弯起眼睛，开始吮吸所有信息素流淌过的痕迹。  
Loki就这样注视着Thor对自己近乎痴迷的行为，苍白的脸被刷上一层粉红，腹中的孩子的动静像条在游动的鱼，用尾鳍骚动着他的肚皮，Thor的手又放回了他的大腿上，可能还要再靠内一些，里外夹击，Loki在瞬间就觉得自己原来翘立着的分身的硬的有些发疼，马眼处似乎已经开始有液体溢出来，Loki的喘的更急，抱着Thor的脖子，将头埋在他的颈窝处。  
＂Thor...帮我...帮帮我。＂  
Thor换了个姿势，让Loki坐进自己强壮的臂弯里，另一只手顺着他睡袍的破口处，游移着摸了进去，Thor掌心的老茧摩擦过Loki柔嫩白皙的大腿肉，最后落在了他硬挺的阴茎上，Thor熟练的套弄着茎身，揉捏他的囊袋，指甲抠弄着马眼，嘴巴还有一下没一下的亲吻舔弄Loki耳后的腺体。所有的一切刺激叠加起来，让敏感的Loki很快进入了高潮，他的意识好像在那刻抽离了出去，轻飘飘的浮到半空，看着他自己抖着身子，咬住Thor的肩膀，白浊喷溅出来，撒在了Thor军绿色的布衫上。  
＂没事吧，会觉得不舒服吗？＂Thor终于带着Loki找到了山洞，他体贴的将自己被精液弄脏的衣服和里面的内搭一并脱下来铺到了地上，才将眼角泛红的Loki放到上面。  
＂不会，你...你快进来...＂释放了之后，后穴的空虚感似乎更加的强烈鲜明起来，Loki用手护着小腹，主动的跪趴在地上，嫩红的穴口湿润的在Thor眼前张合着，Thor盯着那出无比诱人的部位，眼睛有些发干，嗓子眼也干的冒烟，他好像一个许久没有喝水的人，渴的厉害，而面前正是他最为向往的，甘美的水源，于是Thor脱下裤子，跪倒在Loki的身后，粗壮的阴茎从裤子里弹出来，极其可观的立在身前，准备享用这久违了的甘甜，然而Thor却不敢冒然挺入，Loki太瘦了，脊椎清晰可见，蝴蝶骨像一只优雅却脆弱的蝴蝶悬在背上，Thor伸出手指，划过Loki的嶙峋瘦骨，在划过尾骨末端的时候，Loki重重的颤了一下，然而Thor的手还没有停止滑行，它慢慢滑入了Loki的后穴，Thor动作轻柔的抽插着，空闲的手和Loki的交缠在一起，放在他隆起的小腹上，健壮滚烫的身子贴上了Loki的脊背，Thor虔诚的亲吻着Loki，亲吻他的每一节脊柱，蝴蝶骨 ，凹陷的腰窝，Loki被吻的身上发软，手指根本就不足以满足他想要被填满的念头，他呻吟着胡乱抓住了Thor的那只还停留在自己汁水淋漓的后穴的手。  
＂用...用那个...进来。＂  
＂好，马上。＂  
Thor的手被Loki握的死紧，他只能贴着Loki的耳朵小声的安抚他，同时挺腰，将自己的分身送了进去。Thor努力的控制着自己抽插的力度和节奏，然而这个姿势对Loki腰部的负担极大，将近五个月的胎儿也有些重量，没过多久，酸痛感就从腰眼处泛滥开来。  
＂诶等等。＂Loki喊了停，不舒服的扭动着腰身，＂换...个姿势，腰疼。＂  
＂那...那怎么办，要不不要继续了吧...＂Thor听了Loki喊疼，哪里还敢继续下去，连忙抽出自己还依然精神抖擞的分身，担忧的看着他。  
＂继...继续...＂  
Loki没有得到满足，发情期带来的空虚感蔓延到了身体各处，Thor所触碰过的地方都带来了一阵难耐的热度，他侧躺下来，示意Thor依旧从身后搂住自己，空气中的信息素格外的诱人，像是有一双温热沁凉的手勾带捂住Thor的眼睛，勾带着他再度去和自己日思夜想的Omega欢爱，他的神思恍惚着，再一次进入了Loki的身体，这具Thor再熟悉不过的，优雅完美的身体，即使几月未见，他依然记得Loki的每一处敏感点，他戳刺着，让自己的龟头顶端扫过Loki因为怀孕而闭合的生殖腔入口，果然Loki呻吟了起来，浑身颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，精液再次喷射出来，在Thor蜜色的腹肌上染上一片淫靡的白色。抽插的力度逐渐增大，Loki的身体随着Thor的动作前后耸动起来，他只能抓着垫在身下的衣服，快感像海浪般，一波接着一波的将Loki淹没，眼泪像开了闸一般涌出眼眶，流的满脸湿凉，Loki模糊的想到，他这天流的眼泪大概比前半生加起来的还要多。  
Thor在快要到达高潮的时候及时抽身，射在了Loki的大腿上，然后便就地躺在了Loki身侧，伸长胳膊揽住他怀了孕却依旧纤细的腰身。  
＂我看到你的伤疤了，缝的太丑了。＂Loki吃力的转过身和Thor面对面，指尖在他可怖的伤疤上描摹，他的眼角还是通红的，＂疼吗？＂  
＂说实话，挺痛的。＂Thor笑了起来，因为贴的近Loki都能感觉到他胸腔发出的振动＂但是想到你就不痛了，我答应过你要活着回到你身边，说到做到，不过还是多亏了Steve，他救了我。＂  
＂那我真的要去谢谢那位大兵了，他帮了我大忙了，让我的孩子不至于一出生就成了孤儿。＂Loki更紧的环抱住Thor，安心的嗅闻着他身上温暖的气息＂你真是，担心死我了。＂  
Thor的下巴抵着Loki的头顶，用手一下一下的摸着他干燥的黑色头发，＂你能告诉我，你为什么会出现在这里吗？＂  
＂我的身份被发现了。＂Loki觉得自己的喉咙被哽住了，突然涌现的种种情绪，沮丧，委屈，气恼，像是鱼刺，横亘在了那里，他看着Thor，喉结滚动了几回，才让自己重新发出声音＂我就引咎辞职了，然后Bruce给我介绍了这个地方。＂  
＂你没事吧，他们有没有为难你？＂  
＂没有。＂  
Thor了解Loki，他知道事情绝对没有Loki所说的那么简单，越是轻描淡写的回答，背后越是可能有许多隐情，但是他也知道，Loki不想说的事情，无论他再怎么询问也不会得到答案。  
＂Loki，我很想你。＂Thor磨蹭着Loki的头顶，说出了这句这些日子一直萦绕在他心口的话，然而，空间沉静下来，炮火声已经止歇，Thor却迟迟没有得到Loki的回应。Thor有些疑惑的低下头，怀里的人眼睫翕动，呼吸匀称，显然已经进入了梦乡，Thor笑了笑，低头在Loki的眼睛上落下一吻，然后重新拥住了他。  
＂我爱你。＂  
（十五）  
Loki在阳光热情洋溢的照射下睁开了眼，强烈的日照晃的眼前发花，有无数的亮点迸射进视野里，他皱了皱眉，眯起了眼睛，然后阳光奇迹般的减弱了一些，变成一片阴影投在Loki脸上。Loki的大脑还没有恢复运转，他环顾四周，不甚清醒的发现他们已经回到了小镇居民聚集的避难点，而现在，几乎所有人的视线都落在了他身上，Loki条件反射的向后缩，背后却是一片温热坚硬，他这才发现，自己一直睡在Thor的怀里，而刚才也是Thor发现他醒了，自觉的伸出手来替他遮挡阳光，Loki的思维活动重新运作了起来，他意识到大抵是Thor这些自然的亲昵吸引了这些居民的注意，这个认识让Loki迅速的红了脸，他咳了几声，接着努力使自己面无表情的挪出Thor的怀抱，坐到旁边的空地上。  
＂Loki等等，地上太凉了。＂Thor环顾四周，最终还是把身上仅剩的的一件还算干净的背心重新扒了下来，帮垫在Loki身下，自己又再次借机蹭到了Loki身边。  
＂你干嘛抱着我睡，我睡着了，你可以把我放下来。＂Loki无奈的叹了口气，没有再躲闪，只是凑到Thor的耳边小声埋怨。  
＂是你一直拉着我，不让我走的。＂Thor抓过Loki放在膝盖上的手，放在掌心，Loki的指尖微凉，手指修长，骨节匀称，Thor迷恋的把玩着他的每一根手指，然后十指交缠着紧紧握住。  
Loki觉得自己的脸烫的厉害，全身的血液大概都吵嚷着往头上涌，他不得不承认，Thor滚烫的掌心让他安心，适度的温度像是最宜人的日照，包裹住他潮湿逼仄的心房，慢慢的让那里变得温暖敞亮起来。然而四周依然凝聚在自己身上的视线让Loki不大自在，他想说些什么来将话题吸引到别的地方，却不知道怎么开口。  
＂Loki，这个叔叔是小宝宝的爸爸吗？＂好在一个清亮的声音适时打破了有些尴尬的宁静，Sarah不知道什么时候跑到了他们身边，歪着脑袋，板着张小脸仔细打量着Thor。  
＂是啊。＂Loki摸了摸小姑娘细软的头发，露出了一个温和的笑容＂怎么了？你觉得他长的不好看吗？＂  
＂不是。＂Sarah认真的摇着头，栗色的辫子在脑侧晃动，她似乎是思考了会儿，然后面向Thor，扯了扯他的手臂＂叔叔，Loki怀宝宝很辛苦，你一定要对他很好。＂  
说不振动是不可能的，Loki从来没有想过，这个孩子会把自己已经理所当然的折磨看在眼里，也没想到她会一本正经的嘱咐Thor，这超过了他的认知范围，但是于此同时他更加深切的期待自己腹中这个融合着自己和Thor共同的骨血的孩子将会长出什么样的品性，大抵也是这样纯真善良，仿佛是落入凡间的米迦勒的门徒。  
＂我会的。＂Thor轻轻拍了拍Sarah的头顶，满脸的喜爱＂也谢谢你帮我照顾Loki。＂  
＂不用谢。＂Sarah潇洒的转身，留给Thor一个高贵的背影，Thor愣了愣，然后笑了起来，这个笑声似乎带着强烈的感染力，被和煦的微风传送到每个人的脸上，在经历了残酷的炮火之后，他们的笑声回荡在洞穴里，像是昂扬奏响的进行曲，在这种时候格外的鼓舞人心。  
从头顶悬着的日头来判断，时间已经过了正午，Steve很早就出去找Midgard的救援队了，还未归来，大家都有些疲劳，或坐或躺，安静的呆在属于自己的角落里，山林间只能听见微风穿过树叶的沙沙声，还有清脆的鸟鸣，久坐让Loki的腰不太舒服，腹部也有些闷疼，他皱着眉头忍耐了好一会儿，还是抵着腰站了起来。  
＂Loki，怎么了，不舒服吗？＂  
＂你陪我到外面走走吧，坐久了。＂  
Thor几乎是从地上蹦起来的，他站起来后便小心的圈住Loki的腰身，带着他走到距离洞口不远的树林中，Thor偏过头就可以看到Loki的侧脸，饱满的颧骨上泛着点红，薄嘴唇微微张着，睫毛长而卷翘，随着眨眼的动作上下翻飞，Thor看着，心满意足的用指节刮了刮Loki的脸颊。  
＂你是不是有很多问题想要问我？＂  
＂嗯，我想知道是什么人在陷害你，vanaheim的军队又为什么会轰炸这里，是不是跟你和Steve.Rogers有关？＂  
＂想治我于死地的人是，Hela，她和Vanaheim的国王联手想要占领Asgard扩张领地，而轰炸是因为Steve的卧底身份不知怎么的，被发现了，他们轰炸了所有Asgard与Midgard交接处的村镇，远不止这里一处。＂Thor越说越气愤也愈加的后怕，要是他和Steve没有决定来这里救援，也许他就不会遇见Loki，一个更可怕的念头浮了上来，在他的脑海里翻滚碰撞，也许要是错过了这次机会，他可能再也找不到他了。  
＂就为了抓一个人，轰炸几个村镇？还真是做的出来。＂Loki被气笑了，垂在身侧的手却握了起来，因为用力微微发着颤。  
＂怎么做不出来，她连自己的亲弟弟都不放过。＂Thor苦笑着倚靠在一棵粗壮的树干上，他的上半身光裸着，皮肤压在粗糙的树皮上，刺刺的发疼。  
＂Hela是你的姐姐？＂  
＂同父同母，只不过她大了我十岁。＂Thor的舌尖发苦，他停下舔了舔嘴唇才接着往下说，声音极轻，倒像是说给自己听的＂我到现在也不知道她在想什么，我从来没有了解过她。＂  
Loki走向Thor，拥住他的肩背，将下巴抵在Thor的肩膀上，双手在他的背后轻轻的拍抚＂那你接下来打算怎么办？＂  
＂我打算偷偷的回到都城，集合一些军部的势力，去对付他，你愿意和我一起回去吗？＂  
＂反正，你做什么，去哪里，我都要跟你一起。＂Loki牵起Thor的手放到自己的心口＂你知道的被标记的Omega离开自己的Alpha有多痛苦，我不想再经历第二遍。＂  
＂Thor，朋友，我带着救援队回来了。＂Steve洪亮有力的声音从山坡上传了过来，打破了Thor和Loki的温馨氛围。他兴冲冲的冲上山，却发现Thor似乎并没有多盼望他的到来，他面无表情的看了Steve一眼，就移走了视线，反倒是Loki和他亲切的打了招呼。  
＂你好啊，Rogers先生，辛苦你了。＂Loki笑盈盈的看着Steve，姿态优雅的向他伸出手＂昨天的事谢谢你了，靠我一个人不可能把Brown夫人救回来。＂  
＂还有...＂Loki毫无预兆的抱住了Steve，贴了贴他的面颊＂听说这个是你们那里表达感谢的最高规格，谢谢你救下了Thor。＂  
＂我...那个...＂Steve被这个突然的拥抱惊的红了脸，刚想说其实在Midgard这种表示感谢的方法也不是那么普遍，但是当他眼角的余光瞟到Thor的表情时，求生欲告诉他这绝对是个在Midgard相当寻常的礼节＂你不用这么客气，我其实也有自己的目的。＂  
Thor几乎用尽了全身上下每一个细胞的克制力，才没有冲上去把Steve.Rogers暴揍一顿，他仿佛可以看见Loki香甜的信息素实体化的粘在了Steve的脸上身上，这让他心里的占有欲熊熊燃烧起来，于是他气势汹汹的走到Steve身前，学着Loki动作，给了他一个紧密的要命的拥抱，毛茸茸的脸颊贴着对方同样毛茸茸的脸，带着硬茬的胡须将对方的脸都刮的生疼。  
＂表达我最诚挚的谢意。＂  
＂嘿伙计，你冷静点，快停下，这太奇怪了。＂  
Loki站在一边，抱着手臂看着两个强壮的金发Alpha摔跤似的拥抱，笑意涌上眉梢眼角，自己的Alpha还真是随时随地都在冒着傻气，但真的可爱的要命。  
＂你们接下来是什么打算？你带着Loki回去吗？＂两个人很快就停止了打闹，各自找了棵树靠着，聊天的内容又一下子正经起来。  
＂嗯，他说要和我在一起，我也不想和他分开。＂Thor说着又扣住了Loki的手，扣的死紧。  
＂Asgard的都城现在很危险，各方势力盘根错节，你们务必当心，有什么需要帮忙的及时联系我。＂Steve说完就要向山下走，救援队已经陆续把被战火波及的居民给分批互送了下去，经过Thor身边是他停下了脚步，说道＂等你那边结束了，通知我。＂  
＂好。＂  
夕阳的暖红色，透过无数树叶的缝隙参差的落到身上，仿佛色调偏暖的插画，放在故事书的前面，给即将发生的故事开了个不算差的头。  
（十六）  
Loki坐在蒸汽火车临窗的座位上，透过窗户向外望去，成片的草地和低矮的住宅交错着，却又极和谐的融合在了Loki的视野。说实话，他很累，强烈的疲劳感侵袭了他的周身，像是被什么人泡进了青柠汁里，酸涩的汁水从毛孔渗透进皮肤，在骨骼上依附，这种绵长的折磨影响了Loki的大脑，他精疲力尽，疲劳感被放大，被反复强调，太鲜明了，以至于他无法放松，无法睡眠。五感在这虚假的清醒里被无限放大，他听到了耳畔有均匀的呼吸声，Loki回过头，看到Thor坐的笔直，眼睛却不知道什么时候合了起来，脑袋悬在半空一点一点的，竟然就这样睡着了，Loki本想让他的脑袋靠到自己的肩膀上，然而Thor却在Loki的手触碰到自己之前，失去了重心，一个踉跄惊醒了。  
＂啊…我怎么睡着了……＂Thor用手揉着眼睛，朦朦胧胧的看着Loki，他转了转脖子，脸上的表情瞬间扭曲了起来，嘶嘶的吸着凉气＂嘶…脖子疼。＂  
＂你这样睡能不疼吗？＂Loki没好气的瞪了Thor一眼，站起身，单腿跪在座椅上，给Thor按摩颈部后侧，沾着凉意的指尖力度适中的推揉着Thor因为错误的睡姿而僵硬的肌肉，而后他修长的手指又移到了Thor的太阳穴附近，轻缓的按压＂你想睡就睡吧，别硬撑。＂  
＂火车上人太多太杂，我不放心。＂Thor打了个哈欠，握住Loki的一双手，牵到嘴边亲了一口＂放心，我一回家就睡他个三天三夜。＂  
＂随你。＂Loki坐回去，浑身的骨头酥软的厉害，他伸了个拦腰，懒洋洋的倚到Thor身上，他还是没有睡意，睁着双泛着水光的绿眼睛，眼神没有焦距 ，散乱的落在狭小的陈车厢内，但Thor知道，他的脑内齿轮正在高速运转，应该是在专注的像什么重要的事情。  
＂在想什么，这么出神？＂Thor勾起一缕Loki散在耳侧的头发，缠绕在指间。  
＂在想……去你家的事。＂  
＂我的母亲跟你一样，是个独立聪明美丽的Omega，她一定会很喜欢你的，我的父亲有些古板，但是你也不需要担心。＂  
Loki没有和真正意义上的长辈相处过，他铺天盖地的忧思里藏着对如何和Thor父母打招呼的担忧，但这些事实上只占据了一小部分，他一直在思考的，谋划的只有一件事，他能帮Thor做些什么？不是站在附属的Omega的角色上，而是作为Thor平等的，可以并肩携手，互帮互助的爱人，他知道回到都城之后路途有多艰险，所以，Loki想要在不拖累Thor的前提下做些什么，当然这个念头还不能被Thor知道，他的保护欲太过度了。  
＂嗯，我只是从来没有和长辈相处过，你也知道的，我不太会和人相处。＂Loki眨了眨眼睛，轻声说道。  
＂别担心，我会帮你的。＂Thor用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Loki的后颈，片刻温存之后，他却蓦然皱起了鼻子＂外面飘进来的什么味道？糖罐子打翻了吗，也太腻人了。＂  
＂这个味道，像是有Omega发情了。＂空气中的味道愈发浓郁，有Alpha从车厢里出来，仰头嗅闻着空气中弥漫开来的信息素，找准了方位，跌跌撞撞的往那个可怜的发了情的Omega所在地方冲。Loki很快的反应过来，拉着Thor的手就要往车厢外走，却被Thor拽住了＂你看这些个Alpha，跟野兽出笼似的，跑那么快，撞到你怎么办，我先过去看看情况，你等会儿再来。＂Thor说完就往外走，和别的Alpha不同的是，他头脑清醒，理智充沛。  
＂诶，你等等…＂Loki想起自己的行李箱里，还有用剩下的抑制剂，当初本来还怕不够，倒是因为肚子里的小东西多了出来，走廊上的动静依旧大的吓人，砰砰的敲门声和低吼声此起彼伏，孩子似乎被吵醒了，轻巧的滚动了一下，Loki的手护在小腹上，拿上几支抑制剂便走出了车厢。  
走廊里的空气混浊的吓人，强烈的Alpha信息素混杂着相互碰撞，都试图与甜蜜清甜的Omega信息素缠绕在一起，信息素的冲击让Loki不太舒服，他胸口发闷，孩子的动静也大了许多，他憋着口气，终于找到了那个Omega躲藏的地方—列车简陋的卫生间。Loki走到门口，发现自己根本进不去，近十个强壮的Alpha聚集在门口，拼命拍打着那个看上去似乎马上就要碎裂的木门，这里的信息素更浓郁杂乱，Loki几乎是一靠近这里就出了层冷汗  
＂我不是让你不要出来吗？＂Thor不知道从哪里冒了出来，散发信息素包裹在Loki周身。  
＂我要进去。＂  
Thor双手扶着Loki的肩膀，他发现Loki似乎是在发抖，然而即使他在发抖，眼神却异常坚决，Thor愣了片刻，决定充分尊重Loki的意愿，他用自己的绝对强壮的体魄，和实战中锻炼出来的出色的格斗能力，压制住了这些暴躁饥渴的Alpha，护着Loki进到了卫生间里。Loki看到了那个突然发情了的Omega，是个不大的少女，这次发情大概是她的第一次性别分化，她蜷缩在角落，抱着膝盖剧烈的颤抖着，一半是恐惧无助，一半是难挨汹涌而来的情欲，看到Loki的时候，她就像只受惊的小兽，整个人簌簌的抖着，恨不得将自己和这里肮脏的角落融为一体，这让Loki想到了自己，自己第一次分化的时候，也是被无数的Alpha包围，也是这样的慌张恐惧不知所措。  
＂不要怕，我也是Omega。＂Loki慢慢走进她，缓慢下蹲，直视她哭的通红的眼睛，他看到那里面还是充满着警惕和怀疑，Loki微笑着将自己宽松的上衣下摆往后扯，露出腹部微微隆起的弧度＂你看，我已经怀孕了，这回你相信了吧，我是来给你送抑制剂的。＂  
＂我……我也不知道怎么回事，我觉得很热……浑身上下都是烫的，有很多…很多人来追我，我就把自己锁到卫生间里了。＂女孩盯着Loki的肚子看了好一会儿，终于放松了警惕，在Loki的怀里哭了起来，抽抽搭搭的讲述着她发情的过程，Loki乘机给她打了抑制剂，抑制剂的作用很快，没过多久，散溢的信息素就慢慢的淡了下去。小姑娘像是十分依赖Loki，一直窝在他的怀里，Loki蹲久了，腿麻的厉害，肚子里的小东西依旧动弹的不停，Loki无奈只能苦笑着给Thor使眼色。  
＂小妹妹，你叫什么名字？＂  
＂Lana.Black.＂  
＂Lana，你能不能自己站起来，不行的话，让这个哥哥扶你起来，你别担心，他是我的Alpha。＂Lana被Thor半强制的扶了起来，她的裙子还算完好，只是雪白的缎面变得有些脏兮兮的，Thor将她放在一边，就去扶Loki，环着loki的腰，将他抱着倚到自己怀里。  
＂这火车上有你的家里人吗？＂  
＂没有，我爸爸最近很忙，只派了两个人保护我，他们都是Alpha，应该就在你放倒的那些人里面。＂Lana说着又开始抽抽搭搭起来，她其实长的十分标志，鹅蛋脸，眼睛大而圆，眼角上翘，现在她发红的眼眶又蓄满了泪水，看起来很是可怜。  
＂那你先呆在这节车厢里吧。＂Loki的声音有些沙哑，他整个人歪在Thor身上，手有一下没一下的在腹前打着圈。  
Thor从刚才看到Lana的脸的时候就有些出神，倒不是因为她长的有多好看，只是Thor觉得她的脸十分眼熟，总觉得她的名字和面孔都在哪里见到过，他认真的搜索着记忆，慢慢的他好像触及到了关键的一角，他努力拉扯着，然后整块幕布被拉了出来，完整的展现在了眼前 他看到了稚气未脱的自己好奇的看着一个包裹在襁褓里的粉雕玉琢的小女孩，Thor惊讶的挑高了眉毛。  
列车摇晃着，终于抵达了Asgard的都城，甫一到站，Lana就被接站的家里人给接走了，Thor做了伪装，他穿了一件再普通不过的纯黑棉麻套装，金色头发被挽起来塞进了黑色的宽沿帽里，帽子被压的很低，Loki走在Thor身后不远处，他空着手，行李已经被，Thor提在了手上。  
他们终于踏上了这片风波诡谲的土地，交响曲也终于将要演奏高潮。  
纵然前路未知，多少还是让人心怀期待。

（十七）  
Asgard的都城繁华热闹，似乎并没有受到战乱的波及，商人小贩如往常一般经营自己的事业，叫卖声此起彼伏，和往来的车流声掺杂在一起，嘈切的灌进Loki的耳朵里，他觉得有些吵，吵得鼓膜嗡嗡作响，他深吸一口气，低下头，继续一边走路一边观察铺在地上的青石板和不远处Thor的鞋跟。  
Thor走在Loki的正前方，用他的健硕的身躯抵挡着往来匆匆的行人。这里同Thor离开时变化不大，但他偏偏生出一种奇怪的直觉，在这寻常普通的表象背后，有什么东西变得不一样了，这只是一种猜测，近似与野兽捕猎时对于潜在危险的评估，但这直觉在Thor的脑海里反复跳动着，让他对此行的不安越加深刻起来，这种不安一直到他们一起拐过一个街口，进入一条空阔的小巷的时候才有所好转，因为他转身拉住了Loki的手，将他微凉的指尖包裹在自己的掌心里。Loki的手好像一直都是凉的，而这适度的凉意却令Thor痴迷，像是将Loki身上那清新的薄荷味实体化了，然后通过交缠的手指，深深的熨进心里。  
＂你怎么比我还紧张？＂Loki抬起头就瞟见一颗汗珠从Thor的额头上滚落下来，他的整张脸都汗涔涔的＂近乡情怯？＂  
＂没有。＂Thor咧嘴笑了笑，抬手擦了把脸上的汗＂太热了。＂  
Loki知道Thor不想让自己看到他的慌乱，也知道自己和孩子是这个英勇无畏的士兵不安的很大一部分来源，Loki没有拆穿他，只是拿出自己的贴身手帕，帮他抹掉聚集在下颌的汗珠。  
＂别用袖子擦，脏死了。＂  
＂知道了，医生。＂  
Thor把Loki的手重新拢进手心，并肩走着，渐渐的，两旁低矮的平房变成了精致的洋房，绿意盎然的荆棘和灌木被修剪整齐，装点在花园里和外墙上，跟Thor记忆里的街景完美重合在一起。  
＂我们快到了，紧张吗？＂  
＂还可以。＂Loki深深的吸了口气，＂你确定你母亲会喜欢我？听说你们很讲究门当户对。＂  
Thor停下了脚步，眼前的花园里搭了间温室，温室里种满了玫瑰，只有一个由小铁门阻挡着，像是入口的地方。他转过身面对Loki，可怜巴巴的垂下了眼角＂好像是挺讲究的，这么想想我这种只知道打仗的大老粗好像不太配得上你这么优秀的Omega。＂  
Loki被Thor逗笑了，在他的肩上搡了把＂到了？＂  
＂嗯，欢迎回家。＂Thor说着，弯下腰，不知道从哪里翻出一把小巧的黄铜钥匙，打开了那扇似乎已经因此多年的日晒雨淋而锈住的铁门＂我小时候经常从这里溜出去。＂  
＂看的出来，你小时候绝对不是什么听话的乖孩子。＂Loki透过温室的玻璃外墙欣赏着里面各色的玫瑰，它们被养的极好，各自娇嫩的绽放着＂这些玫瑰是你的母亲养的吗？养的真好。＂  
＂你也喜欢这些？＂  
＂追逐美丽的事物是人类的天性，不过没有多少人肯为自己追逐的美丽付出太多心血，Odinson夫人真是个独特的人。＂  
Loki回过头看着Thor说道，他的瞳仁是晶亮的，反射着阳光，像是品质上乘的祖母绿，在Thor眼里，不知道比那些玫瑰美丽多少倍。  
＂我说了，你会喜欢她的，我有时候觉得，你们很像。＂  
Loki是在Thor大的吓人的家的通往二楼的楼梯上见到Frigga的，她神色憔悴，但看上去还是相当的美丽优雅，她见到他们，先是愣住了，接着眼眶迅速的红了起来  
＂哦，天哪，Thor，我亲爱的孩子，我和你爸爸都以为你已经牺牲了，能看到你真是太好了。＂Frigga紧紧抱住了Thor，趴在他的肩头无声的啜泣着，Thor也回抱住了他的母亲，用手抚摸她的脊背，安抚她的情绪。Loki原本以为Frigga至少要拉着Thor激动好一会儿，至少一个下午，像是大多数疼爱儿子的母亲一样叙说自己的担忧并且询问儿子在外的遭遇，但是她很快镇定了下来，掏出手帕擦眼泪，Loki发现，手帕上用金色的丝线绣着一朵半开的玫瑰。  
＂Thor，这位是..."Frigga注意到了Loki，诧异的神情在她的脸上一闪而过，她发现自己儿子的手臂自然的搭在眼前这个瘦弱却漂亮的男人的腰上，但很快她就神情自然的给了Loki一个和善的微笑＂亲爱的，你是Thor的Omega吧，你叫什么名字？＂  
＂嗯，是的。＂Loki有些局促的点了点头，他现在才觉得自己是真的开始紧张了，心口像踹了只活蹦乱跳的兔子，突突的跳着，还让肚子里的那个看见了，学了去，也开始活动起来，Loki将手随意搭在小腹上，不自然的清了清嗓子＂我叫Loki，夫人，很抱歉突然这么冒昧的来见您。＂  
＂Loki..."Frigga重复的念了遍他的名字，突然笑意灿烂的展现在了她美丽的脸上，狡黠的像是月中全盛的月光，她拉起Loki的手，笑盈盈的说道＂有机会，我想带你见见我后院的玫瑰，亲爱的孩子＂  
毫无缘由的一句话，好像演奏钢琴是手指不小心触碰到相邻的琴弦，而产生的突兀的，不和谐的乐章，但是Loki头脑中的一根弦却随着这个音符而铮然作响，他睁大了眼睛，眼眶因为涨的通红，难以置信的看着自己面前的妇人＂资助我上医学院的人是您，对吗！＂  
＂Thor带你进来的时候，你看到玫瑰了吗？＂  
＂嗯，它们很美。＂Loki还没从震惊里缓过神来，他好像遇见了全世界最大的巧合，Frigga说的那句话来自一封回信，是在他写信给资助他学业的女士表达感谢之后，收到的回信里的最后一句话，他将那封信看了好多遍，里面的每句话都温暖随和，却奇异的鼓舞着他，那位他最最感谢的，帮助他继续学业，帮助他成为一名独立的Omega的神秘女士竟然是自己深爱着的Alpha的母亲，命运之神好像早就将他的命运和Thor的交缠在一起，只是他还未可知罢了。  
＂你们...认识？＂Thor已经快要看不清事情的进展了，Frigga和Loki的亲近让他产生了一种微妙的疏离感，而这种疏离感将他的心脏丢进了发酵中的葡萄酒里，委屈的要命。  
Frigga被Thor委屈巴巴的眼神看着，拍了拍他毛茸茸的下巴  
＂我知道你小子吃醋了，但是就算你这样看着我，我也没打算把Loki还给你，他怀孕了还这么瘦，你怎么照顾的。＂  
还是被看出来了，Loki的脸颊一瞬间红了起来，他莫名有些心虚，便自然的贴近Thor。Frigga敏锐的戳中了Thor的软肋，他一下子就蔫了下去，垂头丧气的样子配上他柔软的金发，像是阴雨天里的向日葵。  
＂是我没照顾好他，而且最近我也没法时时照顾他，所以想把Loki拜托给您。＂  
＂先上去，去你爸爸的书房说。＂  
Thor详细的与Frigga讲述了他偷偷潜回都城的目的，以及他的猜测和怀疑，Hela的部分则简略了许多，只是强调了她的野心和危险性，让Frigga小心提防她。Thor其实一直都很清楚，自己的亲姐姐Hela是Frigga心头的一根刺。  
＂母亲，Hela对您是最敬重的，但是想必您也知道她不喜欢我，也厌恶所有我喜欢的人事物，所以我请求您帮我保护好Loki。＂  
＂我会的。＂Frigga眉心紧紧蹙着，她对Hela的愧疚已经超出了她能够承受的范围，她内疚悔恨的厉害，但同时也比谁都清楚她狠辣霸道的个性的毁灭性和杀伤力。＂你是不是不打算呆在家里？＂  
＂现在别人都以为我已经死了，我就要好好的利用好这个条件，呆在家里太容易被发现了，对你们也不大安全，等我做好准备，到时候再让父亲帮帮忙，这场仗我们一定能取得胜利。＂Thor神情激昂的说完，却突然想到什么，扭过头询问的看向Frigga＂母亲，父亲去了哪里？＂  
＂他被叫去开军政会议了，估计吃完晚餐才能回来，他们军政部老古板们的规矩，明明互相都看不顺眼，也不知道为什么还要吃个晚餐以示友好。＂  
＂我有些事情要跟父亲交代，那等他回来我再离开。＂Thor看到Loki打了个哈欠，然后那个哈欠便传到了自己身上，铺天盖地的困意霎时间涌了上来，他眯着眼睛牵起Loki就要往卧室走＂我带着Loki先回房间睡会儿，如果父亲回来了记得叫醒我。＂  
Thor的卧室很大，桌子上摆放着他拿到的所有在战争中获得的奖章，然而Loki实在困极了，困意越过了他对Thor从小住到大的卧室的好奇心，他和Thor几乎是一躺到Thor那柔软的双人床上就睡了过去。  
这一觉不知道睡了多久，Loki只知道自己是被嘈杂的脚步声给吵醒的，他睁开眼Thor已经不见了踪影，他听到佣人们慌乱的交谈着什么，他仔细的倾听着，终于捕捉到了关键的信息，然而这个信息却让他残存的睡意全部消散殆尽。  
＂奥丁在军政会议上中风晕倒了。＂  
（十九）  
＂Heimdaller，谢谢你能让我在这里住些日子。＂Thor坐在书桌前，扭过头冲面前那个面无表情的高大守卫咧开嘴笑了笑，他的手上拿着封刚写好的信，封面上的墨水没有干，危险的悬在字母上，Thor将信举到眼前，小心翼翼的将墨迹吹干，他的动作谨慎轻柔，和他身上坚实的肌肉混合着出现在视线里，让Heimdaller产生了强烈的违和感。严肃的守卫者的脸上依旧没有什么表情，不过仔细观察的话就会发现，他的额角的肌肉抽动了一下。  
＂你看上去像是刚写完情书。＂  
Thor闻言愣了愣，低头看了眼信封上的名字，脸上又露出了让Heimdaller觉得牙齿发酸的甜蜜笑容＂算是吧，反正对象都一样。摆放在角落里的煤油灯的光线渐渐暗了下去，Thor站起来将信交到Heimdaller手中，然后迅速的将他的纯黑色棉麻外套穿在身上＂你能帮我把这封信带到我家，放到我书桌上吗？你知道在哪里，从后门进去就不算你私闯民宅了。＂  
＂你已经有周密的计划了吗？＂  
＂嗯，已经想到差不多了，具体的就走一步看一步吧。＂  
Heimdaller有些不赞成的摇了摇头，抓住Thor是手臂想要说些什么，却被Thor一巴掌拍到背上，他抬头就对上了Thor的眼睛，天空一样澄澈的瞳孔里有自信还有不可转移的坚定，这些都强势的展现在Heimdaller眼前，他深深叹了口气，松开了手，看着Thor从这个二层楼高的窗口一跃而下，轻巧的融入夜色之中。  
Lana.Black安静的躺在自己的实木四柱床上，她闭着眼睛，思绪却不断的跳跃翻腾，无数影像层叠杂乱的出现在脑海里，将睡意驱散的一干二净，这种时候，感官就变得越发敏锐起来，她听见窗外的大树叶片交错摩擦发出沙沙的声响，然而这个声音是突然出现又突然消失的，不像是风拂弄出来的声音，倒像是有什么东西，跳到了树上。  
Lana睁开眼走下床，警惕的盯着窗台的方向，她身上的白色丝绸睡裙不知道被哪里来的风吹着，轻薄的裙摆微微摆动，贴到皮肤上，冷冰冰的。时间总是会让人紧绷的神经慢慢松懈下来，Lana挪动到窗台边上，盯着外面的漆黑一片，她等了会儿，并没有发现什么异常，也没有看到什么可疑的东西，她长长的松了口气，转身打算继续去床上躺着，然而，甫一转身，一双手就从身后伸出来，猛的制住了她。  
＂嘘，不要说话，我来是想找你帮忙。＂一个低沉的声音在耳边响起，听起来有些耳熟。Lana配合的点了点头，环在自己脖颈上的手臂瞬间就松了力道，在黑暗中她看不清眼前人的相貌，只能判断出他是一个高大强壮的Alpha，凭一己之力肯定对抗不了的Alpha＂我能把台灯打开吗？我想看清你的脸。＂  
啪的一声，男人先她一步打开了台灯，昏黄的光鲜下她看到一个穿着纯黑色外衣的男人，头上是宽沿礼帽被摘了下来，露出金色的头发。  
＂你是…Loki的Alpha？你怎么知道我住在这里？＂  
＂正式介绍一下，我叫Thor，Thor.Odinson，想必Black上将跟你讲过我的事吧。＂  
Lana保持着双臂环绕着自己的保护姿态，狐疑的打量了Thor一会儿，渐渐的，她睁大了眼睛，本来就溜圆的小猫是的眼睛变得更圆了。＂你是Odin叔叔的儿子!你不是失踪在战场了吗？＂  
＂这个过程有点波折。＂Thor微笑着看向Lana，满脸的真诚恳切＂你能想办法偷偷把你爸爸叫过来吗，在不吵醒其他人的前提下，等他来了就给你讲故事，这听起来应该还挺有趣的。＂  
＂好，我马上把他叫过来。＂  
没过多久，Lana就牵着一个长相英武的中年男子走进房间，刚才还在轻言细语安慰小女儿的男人，瞬间噤了声，警惕的看向四周，要是离的近了还能看见他身上立正站好的汗毛。  
＂谁，谁在这里？＂  
＂Black叔叔，好久不见。＂Thor从阴影里走出来，躬身向Black将军行了个礼以示尊敬。  
Black将军乍一见到Thor也是惊讶的不行，他看了雷霆第六军团上报的资料，在那样的情况下，死里逃生的情形实在太少，而Thor现在真真实实的出现在了他眼前，虽然不可思议，但是他现在真真实实的出现在了自己面前，也容不得自己不信，他很快镇定了下来，长年位居高位的气场又将他包裹了起来，他抿起了嘴角，不怒自威  
＂Thor，我很高兴你能平安回来，但是你不应该先回家吗，你的父亲生病了，而你却半夜出现在我刚成为Omega的女儿的房间里。＂  
＂请原谅我没有考虑周全，除了我的母亲，还没有都城的人知道我回来的消息，而我这次来是为了请您帮忙。＂  
其实Odin家连续传出噩耗，向来敏锐的Black上将早已经有所觉，并且有了自己的猜测，只是几年未见，他对眼前的青年并没有太多的了解，他决定先做些试探。  
＂我为什么要帮你？＂  
＂父亲，＂Lana却突然拉住了她父亲的衣角，她的眼角通红，眉心也皱着，里面有委屈还有愤懑＂Thor哥哥的Omega救了我，我在列车上发了情，你们都不在，要是没有他们，我就……＂  
＂哦，Lana……＂Black几乎是一看到到小女儿的眼泪就缴械投降了，他想起自己去车站接Lana的时候，她大哭着扑到自己怀里，说自己突然分化成了Omega，说自己躲在厕所里而外面都是抱走的Alpha的时候自己有多害怕，他那个时候满心都是内疚心疼和后怕，都忘记去寻找那个帮助自己女儿摆脱了困境的人，Black将军怜爱的摸了摸女儿的头顶，看向Thor的目光柔和了许多，更像是一个普通的父亲。  
＂没想到，是你的Omega救了Lana，找机会我一定要好好谢谢他。＂Black将军说着坐到了旁边的椅子上，并示意Thor在自己的身边坐下＂其实都城里发生的事我也猜到了一点，你先把你知道的告诉我，我看看能帮你什么。＂  
Thor得了应允，就开始叙说起来，直到窗外的天色渐渐的泛起了灰白，在开始欢快奏响的鸟鸣声中，Thor的故事才走向了尾声。Lana不知道何时扛不住困意睡着了，此时呼吸均匀的爬在她父亲的膝盖上，而Black将军却也迟迟没有说话，他皱着眉头，食指和中指并起送到唇边，很久他才发现自己的手边并没有雪茄，有些懊恼的将手放会沙发扶手上，轻轻敲击着。  
＂你想做的这件事…不是小事，你有十足的把握吗？＂  
＂只要您肯帮我，我就有九成的把握会成功，而且关于Vanaheim那边，Midgard答应了会和我们合作。＂  
＂行吧。＂Black上将手握成拳用力敲击了一下座椅把手＂为了Asgard。＂  
＂嗯，为了Asgard。＂  
有时候Loki会觉得时间这种东西仿佛海滩边细白的沙粒，握的越紧就流逝的越快，转眼三个多月过去了，Loki很珍惜和Frigga呆在一起的日子，Frigga会跟他分享Thor小时候有趣的事，也会带他去照料后院温室里的玫瑰，她让从小就是去父母的Loki感受到了母爱的关怀和温情，他以为自己永远也不会拥有这些。  
＂Loki，你想不想出去走走？我想带你去老裁缝那里做身衣服。＂  
Loki低头看了看自己紧绷在身前的衣服，算算他怀孕也已经八个月了，其实孩子不算太大，但是以前的衣服总归穿不上了，连Thor的衣服腹部的地方都紧的厉害。  
＂好的，等我帮Odin将军测完这次血压。＂  
几个月来，Odin虽然还未清醒，但是情况已经明显好转了起来，他现在可以自主呼吸，对外界的刺激也有了反应，当Loki将血压仪套到他手臂上的时候，他的手指挣动了几下，睫毛也微微颤了颤。  
＂希望将军可以早点醒过来。＂Loki直起身，左手撑着后腰，右手拿着血压计，看着上面的数据＂今天的血压也很正常。＂  
＂这几天Thor有写信回来吗？＂  
＂没有。＂Loki看上去似乎并不怎么在意Thor的来信，他笑着搀起Frigga的手臂，将她向前拉了拉＂妈妈，我们走吧。＂  
Frigga是那家裁缝店的老客了，帮Loki订做了两套后面两个月可以穿的衣服，又帮未来的孙子订好了襁褓和连体衣，接待他们的是老裁缝的学徒，Frigga从没见过他，但是他却热情的厉害，他亲吻了Frigga的手背，赞美她的优雅，接着为她推荐了几条老裁缝设计出来的新裙子。Frigga原本不想试穿这些裙子，但是学徒软磨硬泡的厉害，而Loki也表示裙子很适合她，想让她试试。  
＂那Loki你在外面等我，我试试就出来。＂Frigga进更衣室之前还看到Loki翘着嘴角对她点头。然而当她再一次打开更衣室的门的时候，外面空荡荡的，寂静将恐慌投射到了Frigga的大脑里，渐次放大，没有学徒，也没有Loki，她好像做了个荒诞的噩梦，但是她紧攥成拳的手掌传来的疼痛将不真实感排除了出去，只剩下反复提醒她的一个鲜红的醒目的事实  
Loki不见了。  
（二十）  
Thor行走在黑暗里，他穿了一件带兜帽的长大衣，兜帽被戴了起来，盖到了眼睛上方，金色的头发在兜帽的边缘若隐若现，像是狮子的鬃毛，而Thor就是一头蛰伏在黑暗里的野兽，在几个小时前，他终于得到了Black上将的消息，那个威严的中年人嗓音浑厚中气十足，他看着Thor，手中把玩着一把上了膛的手枪，枪托哐当一声敲在了实木桌面上，掷地有声:＂一切都准备好了。＂Thor的心绪随着这句话霎时间起伏了起来，澎湃与忧虑交错而起，但是澎湃总归是要多上许多，单单想到他可以从黑暗里走出来，可以回到家见到Loki，然后一起迎接他们的孩子，他就觉得心头发烫，像是揣了个暖炉，大概把他扔到冰天雪地里，还是可以从头暖到脚。  
这样想着，Thor的脚步不停，不知不觉的走到了自家门前，已经过了午夜，四周的建筑似乎都已经安静的陷入了沉眠，熟悉的建筑里却依然灯火通明，不管怎么想，这样的境况都让Thor放心不下，他思忖了会儿，从后院翻进了自己的房间，房间里面亮着灯却没有人，Loki不在里面，这个判断让Thor一下子慌张起来，房间里还隐约可以嗅到Loki孕期清甜的信息素的味道，宽大的双人床上堆满了Thor的衣物，Thor知道这是Loki想念自己的信息素的表现，他心跳的飞快，嘴里又酸又苦，匆匆在房间里查看了一圈，就出门去找Frigga。  
屋子里时不时有佣人和身着亲卫军军装的士兵匆匆而过，Thor在熟悉的房间之间穿梭躲避，最后还是在Odin的房间里找到了她。Frigga一只手支着额角，另一只手上攥着张纸条，她凝视着纸条半晌，长长的叹了口气，支着额角的手揉了揉自己的太阳穴  
＂妈妈，发生什么事了？＂  
＂Thor，终于见到你了！＂Frigga几乎是踉跄着扑到Thor怀里，她提心吊胆了几个小时 ，甚至派出Odin的亲卫军满城的找，结果亲卫军却是只给她带回来这么一张小纸条，上面的字迹她熟悉的要命，却更加的让她不知所措起来，如今见到了Thor，她便有了实实在在的倚靠和指望，Frigga靠着儿子坚实的臂膀，将被汗洇湿了一角的纸条递给他＂Loki被你姐姐带走了。＂  
Thor将纸条上的字反复读了几遍，他喉头干涩，眼睛也是涩的，涩的发疼，纸条随着他发颤的手小幅度晃动着，将那行字以更为讽刺的方式展现真正的在Thor眼前:  
我请Loki陪我一起喝杯茶，希望我的好弟弟也可以一起来。  
"你的行踪被Hela发现了吗？＂  
＂我想是这样的，最近收网的动作有点大了。＂Thor用双手抹了把脸，再次抬起头的时候，上面的忧愁和慌乱都不见了，只剩下凌厉和坚决，他将纸条揉皱了，嵌到掌心里，然后拥住Frigga瘦削的肩膀，给了她一个坚实可靠的拥抱。  
＂妈妈，你不要太担心，我会把Loki找回来的。＂  
Loki的意识在腹中孩子的有力的踢动下，逐渐清醒过来，然而接下来他的感官就被剧烈的头疼取代了，全身的肌肉酸软无力，连眼皮也固执的覆盖在眼球上，Loki费了好大的力气才睁开眼睛，他喘了会儿气，胸口憋闷的难以忍受，胎动也越发鲜明剧烈起来，但是他动不了，像是被无形的绳索束缚住了，明明大脑的一角尖叫着想要呕吐，想要挪动四肢，想要安抚孩子，但是操控运动的那块区域却突然失了联，所有的症状都在告诉Loki，他被注射了麻醉剂，而现在他只能躺在原处，努力的忍受全身的不适，也不知道过了多久，Loki觉得自己的脖子可以动了，他转动脖子观察四周，精致的浮雕立柱，华美的琉璃窗，堂皇的纯金王座以及坐在王座上正勾唇微笑的Hela。  
＂你醒了。＂Hela穿着件纯黑色的修身长裙，脚下踩着的高跟鞋既高又细，却被她走的纯熟而优雅，她几步走到Loki身前，居高临下的看着他＂我太闲了，想请你来陪我喝杯茶。＂  
＂喝杯茶还要用上麻醉剂，这杯茶我可不太敢喝。＂麻醉剂的效用有消散了些，Loki用手撑着自己坐起身，看着Hela的眼里结了层薄冰"更何况，给一个怀孕的Omega注射麻醉剂，可不是什么道德的举动。＂  
＂放心，我算过剂量了，不会影响到我的小侄子的。＂Hela又试图将手伸向Loki的肚子，却被他半途握住了手腕，Loki的手指冰凉，还在发着颤，捏着她手腕的力道却半分也没有减小，Hela惊讶了一瞬，然后更开心的笑起来，用力捏住Loki尖削的下巴晃了晃＂我开始有点喜欢你了。＂  
＂我只是个卑微的Omega，不敢有这个荣幸。＂  
"是吗?＂Hela半蹲着与Loki对视，深色的瞳孔微微收缩，似乎有更加浓郁粘稠的黑暗隐藏在之后，而Loki的神色却始终淡然冷漠，像是被冰封的湖水，让人看不清情绪，Hela觉得有趣，站起身往自己的王座走，半途抛出一句轻飘飘的话来＂听说…有人在都城里看到了Thor..."

"他还没死啊，那真是太好了，至少我生产的时候可以少受点苦了。＂Loki变换了自己的坐姿，后背靠上最近的一根立柱，眼中的神色没有什么改变，只是呼吸粗重了起来，搭在身前的手也略微收紧。  
＂你不知道Thor来都城的事?那真是太遗憾了。＂Hela拿起放在身侧的权杖，迷恋的打量着上面镶嵌的代表至高无上权力的红宝石，幽暗的红色光线将她的脸拢住了一半，显得诡异而艳丽＂还是权力好啊，Alpha都是卑劣的物种，自大傲慢，受本能支配，肮脏的就像条公狗，就像那个衰老的国王，看都不看我这个Beta一眼，不过也幸好他不管我，让我有机会杀了他然后将权力握在手里，你看，它多漂亮。＂  
Loki看着Hela的脸，突然觉得自己好像偶然窥见了她复杂的心灵世界的一个角落，但是他并不知道，这个角落是不是那个触发一切的关键，或者只是已经蓄满火药的炮弹上面的一根点燃了的引线。也许是刚才自己被麻醉了之后被运送到王宫里的路途上遭到了粗暴对待，自醒来之后孩子就动弹的很厉害，Loki靠着柱子又缓过一阵子剧烈的胎动，缓缓站起身，走到hela王座的台阶前  
＂您不是说请我来喝茶的吗，怎么像是在审问犯人？＂  
＂这我倒是忘了，＂Hela用手撑着脸颊，手指随意的在上面弹动，看上去兴味盎然＂来人，给我弄壶茶，再弄些甜点，动作快一点。＂  
放置在角落里的大钟响了四下，这个点太阳已经移到了地平线附近准备就绪了，而Loki和Hela却在一边喝茶，一边聊着无关紧要的小事，Loki清楚的知道他们之间涌动的暗潮，他说的每一句话，说话时的每一个表情都经过了深思熟虑，他不能暴露Thor，更不能暴露出他们之间的关系，他现在必须先保护好自己。  
＂你就不怕...我在食物里下点什么东西？＂  
Loki端着茶杯的手一顿，抬起头看了Hela一眼，就继续往唇边送，抿了一小口红茶＂您请我过来，肯定是高估了我在Thor心目中的位置，想拿我和他谈条件，那作为一个用来谈判的条件，越完好越能开出好价钱。＂  
＂我原来是这么想的，可是现在，我想改主意了＂Hela用勺子舀了一小块蛋糕，送进嘴后，连同勺子一起用牙叼着，眯着眼睛注视着Loki的表情＂我想让你帮我做一件事，做好就可以走了。＂  
＂要我做什么？＂  
Hela从她的权杖顶端抽出一把小巧的匕首，匕首开了刃，看上去轻薄而锋利，Hela将手指轻轻的在刃上划动，手一抖便被划了道口子，Hela不甚在意的将手指含到嘴里，手腕一翻，匕首镶满宝石的柄就落到了Loki手里  
＂我要你，杀了Thor。"  
（二十一）  
＂你想让我杀了Thor?这对我而言可不是什么有利的选择。＂Loki深吸了一口气，手指用力攥着匕首雕花的银制刀柄，指节泛白，放在桌子底下的手搭在腹侧暗暗揉抚躁动的胎儿＂不管怎么说，他是我的Alpha，他要是死了，也许我还有我的孩子都活不成。＂  
＂也对...＂Hela伸出一只涂了黑色甲油的手指抵在了嘴唇下方＂虽然我很喜欢你...但是你们的死活和我又有什么关系呢？＂  
Loki的心跳的飞快，恐惧的爪牙抓住了他，让他的思维出现了凝滞，他惊恐的发现这件事竟然找不到任何转寰的余地，似乎被他的情绪影响，小腹鲜明的缩痛了一下。  
Loki的手拢在腹侧，脸色苍白，额头上都是涔涔的冷汗＂我能问问...你为什么这么讨厌你弟弟吗？＂  
＂让我想想...说什么讨厌＂Hela咬着自己的下唇，低头盯着地上铺展的波斯地毯的某处，像是真的在认真回忆他们的童年，半晌她笑了起来，那笑却像是带了刺，Loki甚至可以看见上面反复沾染的血迹  
＂我恨他，因为他我失去了Odin家族的继承权，甚至被迫嫁给了那个生了病的老国王，我看见他就会想到自己突然变了轨道的人生，而他永远是那么傻傻呆呆阳光灿烂的样子，我就不受控制的厌恶他，想让他难过，我想让他消失。＂  
＂我答应你＂Loki的脸上依旧惨白一片，呼吸却平顺了许多，他好像抓住了事情模糊的症结＂只要你肯在事情结束之后马上放我回去。＂  
＂好，成交。＂Hela微笑着伸出手指细长的手与Loki的握在一起，摸到他沁满冷汗的手心，唇角的笑意越发深刻起来。  
Thor蹲伏在王宫后院的花丛里，他已经藏了好一会儿了，晨露把他周身的衣服沾的又湿又凉，好像又回到了战场上，却又比战场更加的惊心动魄。守卫踢踏着正步换了班，Thor赶紧趁这个守卫最松懈的时候往正殿去，那里有Hela的王座，她一切权力的象征，没有什么比这个更让她爱不释手了。  
王宫的正殿与王室成员居住的地方之间有两个侧门，Thor躲在其中一个侧门的阴影里，探身朝大殿里查看，只一眼他就看到了Loki，三个月未见，孩子大了不少，但是他却没有怎么胖起来，甚至因为身前小山似的肚子，显得其他部位更加的瘦削。Thor情不自禁的往大殿的方向挪了几步，Loki就像是是磁力强劲的磁铁，牢牢的吸引住Thor全部的注意力，Loki虽然好好的坐着，状态却并不太好，他的额头上全是汗珠，嘴唇失了血色，和苍白的肤色融为了一体，Thor的心脏狠狠的抽痛着，这种抽象的疼痛随着它有力的跳动而逐渐扩散，蔓延全身，他原本应该等Black将军的援军到达之后再行动，但是Loki和孩子的性命被Hela握着，Thor便觉得自己站在了悬崖边，等待，只会让恐惧无限扩大，于是Thor毅然决然的走出了阴影，站到了Hela的王座前。  
＂瞧，我亲爱的弟弟来了。＂Hela站起身，施施然的走下王座，她抱着手臂，绕着Thor转了一圈，手指戳着他手臂上结实的肌肉＂你的命可真大，我还以为再也不用看到你这张愚蠢的脸了呢。＂  
＂Hela，你到底想干什么？＂  
＂你不是很清楚我想做什么吗？我想要权力，更想要毁了Odin，毁了你。＂Hela阴恻恻的笑了笑，伸手拍了下Thor的脸颊，又被胡子的硬茬刺的缩了回去＂我想你应该抽空刮个胡子，这太扎人了，我相信Loki也不会喜欢这样的毛刺刺的吻。＂Hela说着转头朝Loki所在的方向张望，见他缩着肩膀，身子抖的厉害，连忙抓着Thor的衣领，夸张的叫了起来＂Thor，你的Omega看上去不太舒服，你快去帮帮他。＂  
从踏进大殿那刻开始，Thor几乎是用尽了所有的克制力才强迫自己不要看向Loki，纵使他的一颗心早已经悬在了Loki身上，他也不能表现出太过紧张焦虑的情绪，Thor清楚的知道，这只会让Loki陷入更危险的境地。所以他只是随着Hela看过去，眉头微皱，像是刚看到沉默的坐在一边的Loki，垂在身侧的手却紧紧的攥成了拳  
＂你怎么把他带过来了?＂  
＂怎么了，他不是你的Omega吗?见到他不开心？＂  
Thor不自然的看向Loki，Loki却仍旧低垂着头，被汗湿了的头发几缕粘在脸上，Thor想到接下来要说出口的话，局促的抱着手臂，喉结滚动了一下＂标记他只是个失误，等他生完孩子，我们就去抹除标记。＂  
＂啧啧啧，不愧是Odin的儿子，他引以为傲的强大的Alpha，还真是跟那个老头子一样冷血无情。＂Hela的指甲被修的长而尖锐，轻轻的挂过Thor的脖颈，在上面留下一条鲜红突出的痕迹＂给你最后一次机会，不然你怕是再也见不到他了。＂  
Hela的手上拿着不知道从哪里变出来的手枪，纤长的手指放在放在扳机处，黑洞洞的枪口对准了Loki。  
Thor在反应过来的瞬间就挡在了Loki身前，Hela的疯狂与偏执终于逼的他也不管不顾了起来，他蹲跪下来，整个人像是带着炽热温度的屏障，将Loki彻底护在了自己身下，Loki整个人都是湿淋淋的，剧烈的发着抖，Thor释放出安抚意味的信息素，试图让Loki平静下来，但是效果似乎不大，Loki抖着身子，回抱住了Thor，他贴的很近，高高隆起的腹部抵在了Thor的腹肌上，他急促的喘息着，费力的凑到Thor的耳边，轻轻的吐出几个字，几乎同时，触感冰凉的东西毫无预兆的进入了Thor的胸口又速度极快的离开，他甚至没有感觉到多少的疼痛便倒在了Loki身上，血液霎时间涌了出来，氤氲在Thor黑色的衣服上仿佛只是一片深色的湿迹。  
Loki将Thor的身体面朝下放到了地上，他的手上还攥着匕首，血迹顺着匕首淌下来，蜿蜒到了手上，染的Loki的手上鲜红一片，他抬起头看向Hela，眼睛里满是血丝，眼角也是红的，看向Hela的眼神却毫无畏惧，甚至可以在那漂亮的深绿色瞳仁的背后看到狠辣的恨意＂他很快就会死了，我可以走了吗。＂  
Hela一侧的唇角勾起，似笑非笑的扫了眼地上趴伏着的Thor，冲着Loki挥了挥手＂你走吧，最好走快点，在我没后悔之前走出去。＂  
Loki撑着一口气，快步走出大殿，他没敢回头看，也不敢停下来，他刚才那一刀，算好了位置，角度和深度，但是如果处置的不及时，Thor就真的可能有生命危险，Loki知道这回是他自作主张打了个赌，自负的用自己的医术和Thor的性命做赌注，他在脑海里一遍遍做出预设的时候明明是存了极大的胜算的，现在却兀自后怕了起来。  
Asgard的王宫建的极致奢华，富丽堂皇的宫殿外面围绕着一大片绿地，上面栽了修剪精美的树木，还有各式各样模样娇美的鲜花，Loki脚步虚浮的走在其中，从刚才在大殿里醒过来，他就感觉到了生殖腔不寻常的收缩，而在他奔逃的过程中，这种缩痛逐渐的加剧，持续的时间也长了起来，腹部想揣了块烧烫了的烙铁，又烫又硬，Loki手握成拳抵在腹侧，痛的头晕眼花，扶着树干才能继续跌跌撞撞的向前走，从额角滴下的汗水，滑进了眼睛，入目只有一片恍惚的绿色，他从没想过象征生机的绿色竟然会跟无边无际的绝望联系在一起。额角滴下的汗水，滑进了眼睛，入目只有一片恍惚的绿色，他从没想过象征生机的绿色竟然会跟无边无际的绝望联系在一起。  
等到缓过这阵缩痛，Loki挣扎着向前走了几步，在快要摔倒之前，一双手有力的扶住了他，Loki茫然的抬起头，看到了一个穿着笔挺制服的中年男子  
＂你是?＂  
＂Loki哥哥，这是我的爸爸，他也是Asgard的将军。＂Lana从中年男子的背后跳出来，急匆匆的跑到Loki身边，拿出手帕给他擦拭脸上不断涌出来的汗水＂你哪里不舒服？＂  
＂我没事……＂Loki朝满脸焦急的Lana露出了一个极其没有说服力的笑容，然后扭头，急切的扯住了Black将军的衣襟  
＂Thor在大殿里...他受伤了...你们……呃…＂话语的末尾淹没在了Loki溢出的痛吟声里，他的腹腔内突然爆起一阵疼痛，不同于刚才的任何一次痛感，像是有把发钝的刀子在他脆弱的生殖腔内来回翻搅，然后一股暖流从后穴涌了出来，带着浓重的血腥气，流淌到草地上，很快聚成了小小的一汪，Loki的耳边隐约传来Lana的惊呼声，似乎还有Black将军果断的命令声，但是这些在Loki听来都蒙了层纱，迷蒙的像是梦境里的呢喃，痛感终于变得模糊了起来，只有一个词组在意识弥留之际，呓语一般的在Loki口中反复。  
＂Help him 。＂  
（二十二）  
手术室顶端的红灯刺目的亮着，Thor坐在门口的长椅上，把脸埋进了自己的掌心。之前几个小时发生的事，现在想来还是跟做梦一样，Loki拥住他的时候，在他的耳边用近似气音的低哑嗓音说了句相信我，然后胸口就被送入了一把冰凉的匕首，其实Thor自己也感觉到了，这一刀刺的并不很深，他却应了Loki的动作躺在地上一动不动，他似乎已经捕捉到了Loki的计划，而Thor决定借着这个计划产生的机会，趁机将一切翻盘，于是等到Loki走远了些，Thor突然暴起夺了Hela的手枪，之后的过程顺利的有些不像话，在侍卫将Thor团团围住的时候，Black将军带着自己的亲卫军及时赶到，将Hela和她的亲卫统统控制了起来，Hela被暂时关押到王宫东侧的塔楼里。Thor胸前的伤口已经被处理好包扎了起来，那里随着心脏的跳动一下下的抽痛着，然而这种抽痛却比不上Thor看到手术室门口满地的鲜血时那种震撼的撕裂般的痛感，他无法想象Loki遭受了怎样的痛苦，光是这些血，这些从他那个苍白瘦弱的身体里流出来的这些血就足够让他发狂，呼吸之间，充塞鼻腔的满是血腥气掺杂了消毒水的奇怪气味，Thor仍旧用双手捂着脸，湿热的液体不受控制的从眼眶里涌出来，悬在睫毛上然后顺着指缝往下淌。  
＂Thor哥哥，你别着急，Loki哥哥一定会平安无事的。＂Lana坐在Thor对面的长凳上，低着头看着自己手上沾染上的血迹，说话的声音又轻又细，瑟瑟的发着颤，她从小被父亲捧在掌心里呵护，从来没有经历过这么惊心动魄的场面，她眼睁睁看着Loki歪道在自己身上，之后的一切都被骇人的红色大片侵占了去，她害怕的要命，今天看到的场面也许可以当她连续几天的噩梦的主题，但是他总归觉得，身边这个健壮勇敢的大个子应该比自己更加害怕，她甚至觉得自己看到了他的眼泪，从指缝间落下来，滴在大理石瓷砖上。  
＂Lana，＂Thor过了好一会儿才抬起了头，他的眼睛是赤红色的，失血让他的嘴唇发白，但是这些使他看向Lana的时候神色越发的诚恳起来＂谢谢你。＂  
＂没什么，是你们先救了我。＂Lana被Thor的道谢弄的局促起来，裹紧了佣人特意给她送过来的毯子，又把另一块放到了Thor的腿上，然后更深的缩进了长凳里。  
时间在这里像是被放慢了速度，被无限的拉长扩张，Thor在这漫长的等待里，目睹了医生拿着一袋接着一袋的血包匆匆往里跑，亲手在一张又一张的通知书同意书签下自己的名字，他的大脑麻木又混沌，盯着头顶红灯的行为都渐渐变成机械的反射。这条走廊里的闲杂人等似乎已经被清了出去，偌大的走廊除了偶尔医护人员奔走的脚步声外，就只剩下让人焦虑的寂静，Lana被Black将军接了回去，换成了Frigga推着坐在轮椅上的Odin陪在了Thor身边。Odin在Thor离开之后，奇迹般的睁开了眼睛，他虽然还不能说出清晰完整的语句，但是意识还算清醒，从Frigga口中的得知了事情的经过，就让她带着自己往王宫赶，他赶过去的时候，大殿里只剩下了正在处理残局的Black，Black说话向来简略，三言两语的说完，于是Odin现在就出现在了这里。  
＂Thor，我想你应该先去休息一下，医生说你刚才拒绝注射消炎药。＂Frigga担忧的摸上Thor胸前裹着的纱布，上面洇了一大片鲜红的血迹。  
＂再等等，应该快了……＂Thor的话音刚落，一声清亮的啼哭声穿透手术室的大门传了出来，他猛的站了起来，又眼前一黑重新倒在了长凳上。手术室上方的红灯总算灭了，大门打开，先是一位手上抱着襁褓的护士走了出来  
＂恭喜，是个五斤重的小男孩，他真的是我见过的生命力最顽强的孩子，被紧急剖出来的时候小脸都发紫了，抢救了之后很快就恢复了自主呼吸，我先抱他去做检查，我看除了身体弱点应该没有什么大毛病。＂  
＂那Loki呢？他怎么样？＂  
"刚才状况很危险，不过现在血已经止住了，医生正在里面做最后的缝合。＂护士说着将襁褓递到Thor面前＂你要不要抱抱他，等我送去检查了之后估计要好久才能重新见到他。＂  
Thor松了口气，这才有精力去关注眼前的这个小东西，他还没有Thor的手掌大，浑身红彤彤的，头上的胎毛还没长几根，不过已经可以看出是金黄色的，他的眼睛是闭着的，还看不出来瞳色，不过嘴巴的形状和Loki的像了个十成十，一样都可爱的要命。  
＂我……我不会抱……＂  
＂不会抱可以学。＂护士似乎见多了这种用敬畏的眼神看着自家孩子的爸爸，直接将襁褓塞进了Thor的怀里，而在接触到了这个温热的小东西的瞬间，Thor就像是中了石化咒，所有的关节都僵硬了起来，无法控制，嘎吱作响，连呼吸都被他硬生生的忍住了。孩子在这僵硬的怀抱里待的并不很舒服，没一会儿就哼唧着挣动了起来，最后是Frigga实在看不下去，笑着将孩子从Thor怀里抱出来，将他们父子两个一道拯救了下来。  
因为Odin的关系，Loki一出手术室就被送进了医院最好的单人病房，房间的窗户朝南，阳光被白色的纱帘过滤掉了热度，柔和的洒在Loki身上，他睁开眼，大脑依然混沌的要命，像是突然卡入了异物的齿轮，他不记得在自己身上究竟发生了什么，只记得昏迷之前那种剧烈的疼痛，像是有人要把他体内的什么东西生生的撕扯剥离开来，想到这里，他习惯性的摸上了自己的腹部，那里的弧度小了很多，还有一块纱布覆盖在上面，轻轻一碰便是钻心的刺痛。  
＂嘶……＂  
＂你醒了，伤口疼吗？＂  
Thor趴在Loki床边睡着，他睡的很浅，Loki轻微的抽气声就惊醒了他，他握住Loki插着输液针头的触感冰凉的手，指腹自然的摩擦着Loki有些浮肿的手背。  
＂孩子呢？他没事吧……＂  
＂他没事，现在被抱去检查了，晚上就会被送过来。＂Thor一边说一边用棉签沾了水涂在Loki干裂的嘴唇上，又忍不住用手指仔细描摹他好看的唇形＂是个儿子，嘴唇和你的一模一样，一样好看。＂  
Loki在Thor的眼里看到了毫不掩饰的喜爱之情，像是一股充盈温暖的气体涌进了心包，Loki情不自禁的勾起唇角，轻轻笑了起来，然而笑容并没有维持多久，胸腔的振动牵连到了腹部的伤口，他皱着眉头蜷起了身子，与此同时，他想起了Thor的伤口。  
Loki抬起手摸到Thor的胸前，那是他造成的伤口，他清楚的知道伤口的形状和位置，Thor自己脱掉了外衣，好让Loki的手指一点点的划过伤口。  
＂很疼吧。＂  
＂嗯，很疼。＂Thor捉住Loki的手指，握在掌心轻轻的摩挲＂本来是没怎么疼的，但是坐在你的手术室门前，不知道怎么回事，就疼的厉害了起来。＂  
＂其实我把这一刀插进去的时候就后悔了，这一局赌注太大，而我根本输不起。＂  
＂但是你赢了。＂Thor俯下身，细致轻柔的亲吻Loki的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，最后落在了他苍白的嘴唇上＂你真的，很了不起。＂  
孩子在保育室被观察了一晚才送回到Loki身边，他已经睁开了眼睛，湛蓝色的瞳孔像是最清澈明净的天空，睫毛长而浓密，和Thor的眼睛如出一辙。  
＂这孩子和Thor小时候真像啊，不过性格要比他安静的多。＂Frigga坐在病床边，看着小朋友睁着一双大眼睛，安静的蜷在Loki的怀里，又想到小时候那个一刻也停不下来的小Thor，觉得性格随了Loki的小朋友越发的惹人疼爱起来。  
＂可惜了，这小子要是有Loki那样好看的眼睛就好了。＂正在一旁的沙发上和Odin讨论政事的Thor插嘴道，Odin颇有些不满的敲了敲轮椅的扶手示意Thor继续，但是他时不时瞟向Loki这边的眼神暴露了他的小心思，Loki不小心和Odin对视了两次，都被Odin用极快的速度移开了视线，在第三次对视的时候，Loki清了清嗓子，向别扭的Odin委婉的发出了邀请  
＂将军，您要不要来看下孩子？＂  
＂好。＂Odin被Thor推到了病床边，他低下头神情专注的看了孩子一会儿，怜爱的握住了他的小手＂你不用叫我将军，在家里我只是Thor的父亲。＂  
Loki反应了好一会儿才意识到Odin在对自己说话，他有些不知所措的看向Thor，Thor也刚反应过来，不停的冲他点着脑袋，他张开嘴，声音在喉头滚动了几回，才生涩的出口  
＂好的，父亲。＂  
小朋友睁大眼睛，好奇的打量着围在自己周围的家长们，也不知道发生了什么好玩的事情，咯咯的笑了起来，Loki摸了把他触感光滑柔嫩的小脸，前所未有的幸福感将他彻底笼罩了起来，像是孤身飘浮了二十多年的灵魂终于极其了所有重要的碎片，圆满了，便凝成了实体，凑成了完整的他。  
（二十三）  
Asgard的政局，在短短一个月内，发生了翻天覆地的变化，私通敌人残忍阴狠的王后Hela被推翻下台，因其没有子嗣，所以就暂时由Black和Odin一起暂时统治Asgard，这样既可以保证国家事务的正常运行，又能减轻负担互相监督，两个人强强合作，处置的第一件大事便是Asgard与Vanaheim的战事。  
当天空彻底暗下来，最后一丝阳光的余韵也消失不见的时候，Thor才满身疲惫的回到了家，一边走进门一边解开制服的扣子，他又在军部开了一天的会，分析战情，做最后的战略部署，击败Vanaheim的重担被Black和Odin一齐丢到了Thor的肩上，这担子虽沉，但Thor接下它也是存了必胜的信念的，原本Asgard的军事实力就不弱，如今还有了Midgard的援军，这场仗应该并不会太过冗长和艰难。Thor坐在沙发上，将制服衬衫的袖子卷了上去，露出一截结实的小臂，他想的专注，一不留神，怀里就被塞了个温温软软的小东西。  
＂抱一下Fenrir，我去给他冲奶粉。＂Thor无奈的看着Loki晃着奶瓶走进厨房的背影，又看了眼儿子瘪着嘴巴眼泪汪汪的小脸，换了个更舒服的姿势，用手掌将Fenrir托抱到了胸前。Fenrir长的很快，原本红彤彤的皮肤白皙起来，脸颊也变得肉乎乎的，看上去可爱的要命，Thor心里发痒，忍不住低下头，用自己胡子拉碴的脸颊去轻轻蹭他柔嫩的脸蛋，然后成功换回了一声奶声奶气的尖叫。  
＂我昨天刚好买了瓶剃须泡沫，正好把你胡子剃了。＂Loki不知道什么时候坐到了Thor身边，他伸手摸了摸Fenrir有些发红的皮肤，凉凉的开口。  
＂可以不剃吗，我觉得有胡子的军官在战场上看起来比较有威严。＂  
Loki没有说话，他把奶瓶贴到自己手臂内侧试了试温度，觉得合适了，才塞进Fenrir嗷嗷待哺的嘴里。Loki端着奶瓶的底端，看着儿子蠕动着嘴唇一下一下努力的喝着奶，他的头发又长长了些，微卷的黑发随着低头的动作掩住了半边侧脸  
＂你什么时候去前线？＂  
＂按照和Steve约定的时间，大概后天就要出发了。＂Thor倾身，空着的手从身后搂住Loki的腰身，将他和孩子都一起圈进自己的怀里，甜美的奶香味包围着他，舒适而安心＂等这仗打完了，我就可以留在都城陪你们了。＂  
奶瓶很快见了底，Loki将Fenrir从Thor手里接过来，放在在自己肩头拍抚着他的脊背，Fenrir喝完奶就昏昏欲睡起来，他的手指间抓着Loki的头发，歪着脑袋打了个小巧的奶嗝，就安稳的进入了梦乡。Loki的手还拍抚着Fenirir的背，却抬起了头，视线直直的与Thor的相对，Thor熟悉这种眼神，在Loki下决心做一件事的时候，都会出现这样的眼神，眼中的碧色平静而坚定，台灯的灯光映了进去，折射出更加璀璨的光来，晃的Thor心头一颤。  
＂我想和你一起去。＂  
＂我能知道为什么吗？＂Thor没有急着反对，他只是坐直了身子，用询问的看向Loki。  
＂我一毕业就跑去当了军医，我原本只是把它当作一份事业，我和所有的士兵保持距离，疏远所有人，后来遇到你之后我慢慢发觉我比我想象的更热爱这份事业，救回任何一条生命都会让我产生难以形容的成就感和满足感。＂Loki叙叙说着，回忆着自己之前遇到的所有故事，体会过的所有感受＂然而我说的这么冠冕堂皇，我根本就做不到像Louis那么无私，我自私的要命，我只想和你一起去面对敌人，你知道的，分别和思念都太难熬了。＂  
Loki实在是狡猾极了，平时连情话都不愿给的一个人，现在抱着孩子，将他的想法大大方方的展露到Thor面前，还用独属于Thor的爱意加了成，所有的一切混合在一起，是制服Thor最好的武器，轻易的就能让他丢盔卸甲，缴械投降。  
＂我可以带你去，但是你只能呆在战壕里，到时候我会让士兵保护你的。＂  
＂我会尽量保护好自己的。＂Loki的肩头被Fenrir的口水沾湿了一片，凉飕飕的贴在身上，他站起身决定把Fenrir放到自己的小床上，顺便换身干净的衣服，离开之前，他回头朝Thor眨了眨眼  
＂剃须泡沫就在洗脸台上，希望这位军官尽快把胡子刮掉。＂  
两天之后，Vanaheim和Asgard最后的战役拉响了，Thor作为执政官直接下派的少将，部署完所有战略之后，亲自带领了雷霆第六军团走进了两国交战的战场上。重新踏上这片土地，闻到空气里的硝烟味，尘土味，还有各种不可言说的诡异味道的时候，Thor不得不承认，相较于权力计谋的尔虞我诈，他更喜欢这里，面对面的撕杀，用适当的暴力维护的正义更加容易让他热血上涌，心生澎湃。Thor依旧没有佩戴军帽，金色的头发在太阳底下耀眼无比，他的身上甚至披了条红色的斗篷，那是Odin在临走之前送给他的，说是祖先留下来的，是战神的信物，象征着战无不胜，所向披靡，而现在，Thor站在阵前，身后鲜红的红色披风随着他的动作，猎猎飞舞在身后，无论是在敌人还是自己士兵的眼里，他就是一个战神，令前者畏惧后者无畏的神袛。   
Loki蹲跪在战壕里，一刻不停的给新送来的伤员做着紧急处理，这是他和在前线冲锋陷阵的Thor距离最近的一次，他的耳边到处充斥着喊杀声，机枪的扫射声，炸弹的爆炸声，头顶时不时就有飞溅的砂石掉落下来，还有流弹飞驰而过，Loki裸露在制服外面的皮肤上已经有了不少被砂石划伤的口子，他的脸是脏的，身上也是脏的，但是一想到Thor就在距离自己不远处的地方，他就奇异的安下心来，得以全身心的投入到繁重的救治工作中去。  
战事进行的如火如荼，Midgard军队对Vanaheim边境的进攻分散了它与Asgard对战的火力，Asgard的军队迅速压过了两国交战的中线，并在Thor的带领下径直冲向了Vanaheim边境的碉堡，只要攻下这个碉堡，胜利就是真正属于Asgard的。Thor趴伏在地上，他的制服已经变得破破烂烂，红色的斗篷也因为打斗染上了血污，他依旧是战场上最醒目最显眼的存在，也因为如此才能尽可能的吸引住敌人的注意，好让士兵们更有效率的爬上碉堡突袭。Thor用眼角的余光瞟了眼突袭士兵的方位，然后缓缓的站了起来，他一手端着步枪，另一只手随手拿起敌人的尸体横在身前当作盾牌，而士兵们都自觉的躲藏在各个隐蔽的角落里，用机枪替Thor扫除从各个方位飞来的袭击，但是集中在Thor身上的火力太集中，他还是受了伤，子弹的擦伤遍布在全身多处，还有一颗角度刁钻的子弹射穿了他的大腿，痛感瞬间刺激了他的运动神经，Thor低着头捂着汩汩流血的伤口摔跪了下去，但是很快他又重新抬起头，脸上露出抹让敌人心惊胆寒的笑来，接着砰的一声，伴随着Thor笑容而来的是冲天的火光，用砂石累成的碉堡在剧烈的爆炸中轰然倒塌，Thor如释负重的松了口气，却听到Loki的声音在喊自己的名字，破了音失了真，带着十分惊恐的传进了他的耳朵里，而紧随其后的是一声枪响，近在咫尺，震的Thor鼓膜生疼，他疑惑的向枪声的方向看过去，只见Loki穿着粗气，手中握着把前段还冒着烟的手枪，而自己的身后躺着一具还在挣动的拿着把刺刀的尸体。  
Vanaheim终于在他们的边界线上升起了白旗，在黄昏的背景下，格外引人注目，Thor撑着自己没有受伤的那条腿，缓缓站起身，他仰着脖子看了白旗好一会儿，直到眼睛刺痛的好像要流出泪来，才又低下头去。Loki冲到Thor身边搀住了他，他还在发着抖，他无法想象要是刚才他没有强行突破身旁士兵的阻拦爬上战壕，会是个什么情形。  
＂你怎么…出来了，我不是让你好好带在战壕里吗？＂Thor停下了脚步，把身后的斗篷解下来裹在Loki身上。  
＂我要是不出来，还要花时间救你。＂  
＂我怎么不知道你枪法这么准？。＂  
＂你不在的时候偷偷练的。＂  
Thor突然握住Loki的手腕将他拉进怀里，低下头吻住了他，他的嘴唇冰凉柔软，口腔里有清新的薄荷气息，他们吻的轻柔又缱绻，在血色残阳下，在漫天的硝烟尘土里，紧紧相拥，抵死缠绵。  
＂战争结束了。＂  
＂是啊，战争结束了……＂


End file.
